


Circus Legend 圆场谍影

by ImcompleteStar



Series: Circus Legend [1]
Category: Margin Call (2011), Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcompleteStar/pseuds/ImcompleteStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover/AU<br/>圆场里一直潜伏着一个双重间谍，Mycroft负责找出他。<br/>因此他赔上了很多……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Legend 圆场谍影

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Mycroft/Lestrade、Erik/Charles、Sullivan/FDR、Sherlock&Loki  
> 警告：这是群像，并且主麦哥，所以夏洛克可能会没有片里那么神，因为他主业是间谍副业才是推理。有Sherloki戏份，不喜请绕行。  
> 从属：《圆场传奇》系列

**什么都可以被利用，忠诚、爱情、生命，这是间谍的命运。**

ACT.01

公元2005年1月15日，伦敦的冬天早上总是很冷，天空中永远飘着灰色的薄雾，冷风刺骨并让人疼痛。

查尔斯恨这阴冷潮湿又雾蒙蒙的空气，害他的膝盖总是疼痛不已。“真该让老总到办公室来看看，我把其他人伺候得暖暖和和，自己却缩在这里冻得发抖。”查尔斯把空调调到最高，却没有什么改善，“还有该死的艾利克斯，我该踢他的屁股！老楼的空调末端送风这么差，他为什么不修修！”

查尔斯坐在自己宽大凌乱的办公桌后边的老板椅上，放松了一下自己隐隐作痛的膝盖，然后俯过身去开启桌旁的电暖气，好让自己的双腿可以得到更多的温暖。

查尔斯·泽维尔，现就职于国家政府机关“圆场”——一个二战后秘密组建的间谍机构，一个本应充满惊险和刺激的地方——的后勤部门——做着一些并不惊险刺激的工作。

“查尔斯，你的咖啡，你十点钟有个会议在石室，记得吧。”汉克是他的副手，一个得力的、有时过于谨慎的副手。

“当然。”查尔斯看了一眼桌上的时钟，很好，9点过3分，“现在没在办公室的，这个月没有奖金。”

汉克擦了擦冷汗，突然觉得这屋其实，可能不只冷，气压也不太对。平时慈眉善目的查尔斯一到冬天，尤其是阴天起雾的时候，心情就格外的差，这帮“新来的家伙”真是不会察言观色，活该他们迟到撞枪口。

“我该研究一下让肖恩在这里砌一堵墙，可能就不会这么冷了……不过，夏天又会很热……”查尔斯嘟嘟囔囔地开始准备开会要用的东西，“石室，又是石室，离后勤部最远的一间会议室，还要穿过东湖……我真是要爱死老总了。”

自从迈克罗夫特“退休”以后，老总就愈发的疑神疑鬼，偏喜欢在石室里开会，就连石室的名字也改成了拉斯登堡（Rastenburg）——当年他们策反了史陶芬伯格（Stauffenberg，二战德国最年轻有为将领，刺杀希特勒的那位）后倒数第二次刺杀希特勒的地点名——退守在坚固封闭的石室中，象征着他还是念念不忘圆场中有苏联间谍这件事……老天，苏联都解体十几年了……

查尔斯踱着步子慢悠悠地欣赏着他的手下一个个刚冲进办公室却被汉克通知已经没有奖金的惨象，捧着咖啡得意洋洋地刚要啜饮一口，却发现咖啡已经有些温凉了，心情一下又低落了回来，咒骂了一句后悻悻地扔掉纸杯走出办公室。

这该死的的冬天。

**

迈克罗夫特通常起的很早，为了晨跑。当然就算在这种糟糕的大雾天气下，他也会坚持锻炼，以减掉他顽固的小肚腩——在室内的跑步机上。

年过40却还在吃父母的，住在父母的大庄园里确实有些说不过去，可圆场的退休金实在是少得可怜，好在他家有钱，他才不在乎。

“嗨，你在干什么？”迈克罗夫特被迫中断跑步来阻止手机恼人的铃声继续哀嚎下去，还没开口就又被电话那头的人打断，“你在喘，我猜不是在做什么见不得人的事，就是在锻炼，并且我觉得后者的可能性大一些。”迈克罗夫特按了按眉头，慢慢地说道，“夏尔，这么早打来电话不会就是为了问我此时此刻在做什么吧？一个退休人员还能该死的在这个时间，凌晨五点，做什么？”

“喔哦，听起来我猜对了，你在跑步么？你在跑步吧。而且，你似乎对被迫退休这件事相当不满！”

“别以为我听不出你的幸灾乐祸。”

“得了，迈克罗夫特，不用整天面对那些你称之为金鱼的家伙们，你应该感到庆幸。”

“是啊，那也比听我最·爱·的弟弟的嘲笑要好一些。”

“好吧，如果你真的闲的无事，可以去剧院看新一场《特洛伊》，像一个真正的退休人员那样享受无限的时光吧。我亲爱的，哥哥。”

挂上电话，迈克罗夫特撇着嘴耸了耸肩膀，然后打了个喷嚏，他有点后悔，应该先披上块毛巾再和夏洛克拌嘴10多分钟的。

这该死的冬天。

***

查尔斯缓慢地穿过整个楼道，然后步下楼梯，冲门口的老头点了点头，走向浓浓的雾中。

“怎么好像比清晨时更浓了？”查尔斯喜欢一个人嘟嘟囔囔，反正也没有人会听到不是么。所以他并不适合当一个间谍，太容易把想的事说出来了，虽然他的枪法很好。

脚都要冻僵了，不过想到新大楼里的供暖设施比他们所在的老楼要好得多，坚固的石室里也更加温暖，查尔斯不由的加快了脚步。尽可能快地穿过那令他心惊胆战的雾中东湖。

前面隐约有车的声音，又走了几步，查尔斯才看见车尾的红灯，停的那个位置好像是洛基·劳菲森，他怎么知道？因为专属车位也是他划分出来的。查尔斯还在想要不要过去打个招呼，随即想到已经快9点40了，洛基才到，迟到这么久，可能不太想让人看见，于是便放慢了脚步。

洛基·劳菲森是老总最得意的门生，喜怒从不行于色，手段也最是凶残。现在已经是圆场最资深的间谍之一，掌管着整个东欧的事务。

“呃，嗨。”查尔斯走到新楼门口的时候刚好看见洛基从另一边优雅地走上台阶，用指纹和虹膜打卡，查尔斯一边想着早知道就走快一点了，一边只能尴尬地和他打招呼，洛基只是冲他点点头，连个虚伪的假笑也没赏给他。

查尔斯倒是习惯了主流部门对后勤部门的冷淡，跟在洛基身后——他明显也是往石室去，不愧是老总的干儿子呢，卡着开会的点才来上班。

石室里，老总还没有到，洛基进去环视了一圈，随便挑了个座位坐下。查尔斯则坐在最靠近门口的地方。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯——迈克罗夫特的弟弟，特殊任务行动组的组长，他这个人很独特，并不常出现在例行会议上——坐在最里面，像只刚戏弄过老鼠的猫，看似心情很好，右手伸在桌子上，手指细长且干净。他的食指与中指并拢，轻轻地敲着节奏，左手手肘则支在椅子的扶手上，手掌撑着头，看了一眼查尔斯然后望向洛基，“你看起来很憔悴。”

洛基抬起眼睛，查尔斯确定，洛基连头都没动一下，只是抬起了眼睛瞥了一眼夏洛克，然后又垂眼去看手中的资料了，什么也没说。

夏洛克冲查尔斯笑了一下，也没有再说话。

“匈牙利那边……”皮特·苏利文伴着老总走进来，老总看见众人已经到的差不多了，冲站了起来的查尔斯笑了一下，示意他坐下。

“埃里克还没有到？”老总看了一眼表，9点58分，转身又对紧挨着他坐在桌子拐角处的皮特小声说了什么，皮特点了点头。

埃里克从不迟到，一分钟后，出现在石室门口。

埃里克进来的时候一身的寒气，看了一眼门口的查尔斯，查尔斯冲他笑了笑，准备站起来给他让个座位出来，但是埃里克在他起来之前就已经走到了他对面，皮特身边的位置。皮特因此挪开了原本摊在那里的本子。

埃里克坐定后，冲查尔斯这边看了一眼，但是在查尔斯回应前收回了目光。

10点整，会议正式开始。

“昨日截获了一组加密数据，来源是叙利亚，但进一步分析有关俄罗斯近日将在车臣展开清扫行动，别斯兰事件让他们大伤元气，国际舆论压力很大……”

“香港的行动目前为止没有任何阻力……”

“基地那边证实最近会有一股势力潜入伦敦，进行自杀式爆炸袭击。我已经安排了人手进一步监视已有和新入境的可疑人员。”本来这事是迈克罗夫特在负责，他“退休”之后交给了埃里克。

反恐可不是什么好差事，相比他们之前的卧底勾当要费力不讨好的多。

“军方已经要求我们撤回部分间谍来示好俄罗斯，我猜测他们已经和美国人达成了协议，今年内会出兵伊朗，所以要求我们安抚俄罗斯的情绪。”洛基看着笔记本的屏幕。

“我猜，相比撤回我们的，他们更希望我们能释放他们的。”埃里克半开玩笑似的说道。

“那决不可能。”洛基看向老总。

老总看了洛基一眼，微微点头，然后冲皮特说道，“如果是这样，那香港的行动要加快进程，这样我们可以交换的砝码更多一些。”

“好的。”

开会就是这样，有一搭没一搭的，可以摆在明面上说的才会说出来，但大多数都是不能拿出来的，所以查尔斯觉得很无聊，为什么每次开会都要叫他，为了以示对后勤部门的尊重么？

好在这里很暖和。

会后，老总示意查尔斯和他去一下他的办公室，查尔斯的目光终于和埃里克相碰，他冲他笑了笑，然后跟着老总走了。

***

“你的腿还好么？”老总的办公室就是好，什么都有，一杯热腾腾的红茶摆在查尔斯面前，暖风吹的他很舒服。查尔斯捧着杯子，在蒸出的白雾后面冲老总眨眨眼睛。

“不坏，但也好不到哪去，怎么这么好来关心我？”

“我关心一下自己最喜欢的学生也不行了？”老总向后面的软垫上靠去。

“喔哦，”查尔斯耸了耸肩膀，做了个鬼脸，看向另一间办公室，“你这么说有人可要伤心了，今早还没给我好脸色看呢。”

“他又给过谁好脸色看呢。”老总的一想到洛基就头疼，不过随即他的脸色便凝重起来，探过身子，定定看着查尔斯，“查尔斯，我需要你去一趟匈牙利。”

“我？”

“对，有一个匈牙利退休将军有重要的情报要交给我，有关于‘地鼠’，”老总顿了顿，他与查尔斯说过，他一直都觉得圆场中还残留着前苏联的卧底，他们给他起了个外号叫做“地鼠”——只有查尔斯和老总知道的代号，“而你，是我唯一信任的人。”

他还值得被信任么？

查尔斯放下杯子，看了看自己依旧在隐隐作痛的双腿。

“你有多大把握这个匈牙利将军的可靠性？”

“皮特已经和他做过前期沟通了，为他提供了一些便利，要知道，他一旦脱离我们的保护，他将会被无数的战士遗属的口水淹死或是暗杀。”

“啧，真是肮脏，你们竟然为战犯提供保护。”

老总知道查尔斯只是随便说说，他曾是他最得意的学生，读人，处事，一向精准狠辣。

“如果是万无一失，你为何不把这种大好的机会顺水推舟送给苏利文？反正他才是你的继承人。”谁都看得出来，皮特·苏利文觊觎老总的位子很久了，但是众人也不得不承认，苏利文确实有能力也有魄力足可以担此重任。

“我说过，你是我，唯一信任的人。”老总灼灼的目光盯着查尔斯。

查尔斯看着老总的脸，读出了他没有说出的话，他在怀疑每个人，每个人都有嫌疑，他只把希望寄予在查尔斯身上，同样，也把极度危险带给他。

查尔斯按了按眉头，这下好了，可不光是腿疼了，头也突然好疼。

最后，查尔斯认命般地叹了口气，“好吧。什么时候行动？”

 

ACT.02

第二次世界大战以后，香港经济和社会迅速发展，成为继纽约、伦敦之后的世界第三大金融中心。“喔哦，真是会挑地方。”香港国际金融中心二期大厦的顶楼，目前为止全香港最高的楼，四面风景一览无余，但糟糕就糟糕在这里，没有可监控点，果然是一个好的交易地点呢。FDR冷笑了一下，否定了如果被识破就破窗而逃的愚蠢想法，站在落地窗前，回过头来看着会场中奢靡的觥筹交错。他喜欢这种场合，喜欢美女贴身剪裁的晚礼服下可能暗藏的精致手枪，喜欢看着对方笑着碰杯寒暄后想像可能的血腥厮杀，喜欢这种平静表面下的暗流汹涌。

“嘿，FDR，目标出现，你一点钟方向那个挽着红色旗袍大波妹子的那个。”

“收到，肯尼斯。我听出你的嫉妒了，下次我们可以换换，我来监控，你来执行。”

“得了，论男女通吃还是你比较在行，祝你成功宝贝儿。”

才不是呢，FDR翻了翻白眼，也不是哪个同事和他说过，肯尼斯长得很像《星球大战》里的欧比旺，尤其是那颗泪痣，简直像极了，所以不少男特工也超级喜欢他。

此次他们来到香港是为了策反一位俄国计算机天才，鲍里斯，他曾经黑进过克格勃的服务器，并且在网路上进行了直播，浏览了一圈后全身而退，随后便被俄罗斯通缉。而他现在能完完整整地站在这里参加慈善拍卖的答谢酒会，不难让人联想到他已经为克格勃效力。如果能成功说服他成为双面间谍，那么就算为了安抚俄罗斯而撤出大部分的现有潜伏特工，他们的损失也不会很大。

但是这种技术人才尤其是已经在网上引起过骚动，使各方都觊觎的天才，自然比别人更加不自由，他此行来香港只有5天时间，今天是第一天，估计今天之后他就会被安排在秘密机电站里维修设备——别以为圆场是吃素的，俄罗斯在各地的据点他们可清楚了——想要再接触到就不那么容易了，除非他主动联系，所以今天一定要给他留下一个好的印象，让他能够主动联系。他的搭档肯尼斯与他约定，为了避免引起对方的不信任，FDR必须单独行动，并且不携带任何监听设备和武器。

所以FDR将针孔摄像机和入耳式耳麦拿出来扔进垃圾桶，然后向鲍里斯走去。

“嗨，塔克，恭喜你拥有了《弗洛伊德肖像画习作》，弗朗西斯·培根的作品很棒。”

“谢谢你。”

“我是瑞特，瑞特·瑞恩，音乐制作人。”瑞特·瑞恩当然是FDR的众多化名之一，并且这个并不只限于是个化名，如果有心的人去查，会发现他真的拥有一家音乐制作公司，并且出过几张半红不红的艺人专辑，而且他的众多爱好之一，就是收集古董。

“你好，我是塔克，你已经知道了，这位是劳伦。”FDR冲二人点了点头。

一身红色晚礼服的劳伦挽着鲍里斯，笑的明艳动人，一头金色的长发绾成一个漂亮的髻。“你也喜欢弗朗西斯·培根？”俄国口音的英语从她口中说出来莫名的动听。

“是的劳伦小姐，他的作品很具有超现实主义的特色，并且他试图将情绪具象化的理念在他的画作中得到了很好的诠释。”

“哦，看来你真的很了解他。”

鲍里斯看起来很紧张，作为一个技术宅，如果策反成功让他当一个双面间谍会不会有些勉强，反倒是这位劳伦小姐谈笑风生，除非她真的对自己的男朋友一无所知，不然就一定是个伪装的高手。FDR心里暗暗分析着，等等，鲍里斯很紧张，为什么？他应该只是因为他的个人爱好而来参加一场随中国新年“春节”而举办的慈善拍卖会的，仅此而已，他没有理由在一场他刚刚赢得了自己梦寐以求的画作之后的酒宴上紧张，除非……

除非他只是个诱饵，引诱某些想要得到他的家伙送上门来。

FDR暗道一声不好，这个天才技术宅已经牢牢被克格勃控制住，策反他只会暴露自己，FDR果断决定取消此次行动。

“香槟，真是太好了。”FDR从身边经过的侍者托盘上取了三支高脚杯，递给鲍里斯和劳伦，“再次恭喜你，塔克先生。”

“谢谢。”

“啊，”就在碰杯的时候，劳伦没有拿稳溅了一些在FDR和她自己身上，“哦天哪，我真是笨，对不起对不起。”

“没事，我去一下洗手间。”FDR冲鲍里斯点了点头，鲍里斯也僵硬地点了点头然后看向劳伦，劳伦随即说道，“我也是，一起去吧。”

FDR明显地感觉到鲍里斯松了一口气，便立刻明白过来，劳伦才是克格勃的一员，所以和她在一起鲍里斯格外的紧张，听到她要离开又顿时松了一口气。

出了宴会厅，一路上FDR目不斜视地走着，研究如何脱身，劳伦制造机会与他单独相处，一定是识破了他，而自己正被她一步步带入陷阱。

“实在抱歉，弄脏了你的西服。”劳伦挽过FDR的手臂，两人停在走廊中。

“劳伦小姐无须挂怀，能被您这样美丽的小姐‘弄脏’，我想它一定无比荣幸。”听到这话，劳伦微微红了脸颊，抬头看着FDR的眼睛，“你的眼睛，是蓝色的。”劳伦仰着头，慢慢踮起脚尖，整个人都贴在了FDR身上。

FDR搂住劳伦，将她按在墙上，低头吻上她的双唇。劳伦不住地抚摸FDR，热情地像是要剥开他的衣服般，FDR也不禁加深这个吻，双手也难自控地上下划过劳伦的腰肢。

FDR并没有发现劳伦身上带着监听设备或者是武器。

当两人不得不因为需要空气而分开的时候，劳伦用她性感的俄国口音的英语说道，“你真干净。”

“我每天都换衣服。”FDR绅士地笑着，就好像刚才那个欲火焚身差点管不住手的家伙并不是他。

“你知道我在说什么。”劳伦手指轻轻在FDR西服的扣子处滑动，“我也知道你是谁，我有些东西和你交换，一些很重要的东西。”

FDR看着劳伦，没有说话，他想让劳伦自己说下去，因为一旦他开口询问，事情的主动权就落在了劳伦手上。

劳伦将FDR拉进厨房，并从厨房的另一端来到更为隐蔽的楼梯间。

“这次任务，我们很清楚你们的意图，你们上当了。”

FDR略微知道些俄英之间的交易，他也正是被派来策反鲍里斯来为交换增添筹码，没想到俄国人计高一着，但眼前这位女特工又是怎么想的？

“感谢你的提醒，但是女士，我并不知道你在说什么，我只是一个来参加酒会的失意买家而已。”

“我的上级在分析车臣恐怖分子情报上出现了严重错误，间接导致了别斯兰事件的升级，现在正在面临被清洗，所以我向你们提出庇护请求。”劳伦不理会FDR的装傻，继续说道。

FDR定定地看着这位金发美女，在脑中急速分析着。反正策反鲍里斯的事已经告吹，不妨看一看劳伦还有什么花招。“请求合理，但我也需要知道你想要交换的内容，才考虑要不要与你交换。”

“当然这分量足以保全我的生命。”劳伦见FDR不再装傻，便知道自己说服成功，希望的火光从回她眼中，熠熠夺目，让FDR有些失神。

如果这样的眼神都不是真的，那她就真应该去当个演员，既安全又赚钱。

“那不如你先抛砖引玉一下？”

“你们圆场里，有我们的人，且位居高层，我知道他是谁，但我要在我完全安全之后再告诉你他的名字。”

这真是一枚重磅炸弹，圆场里有双重间谍？

“你好好考虑，现在，我要回到我无能的未婚夫那里去了。”劳伦冲FDR笑笑，轻轻在他唇边一吻，顺手将一张纸条塞进FDR的上衣兜里。“你会来找我的。”

FDR整理了一下衣装。再次穿过厨房的时候掏出那张纸片，是一个地址，然后扔进灶台。

他在服务台打了个电话给在隐蔽点待命的肯尼斯。

“嗨，妈妈，我没有带手机，对，对，我知道错了，我又丢三落四了，好了好了，我长大了！以及，我今天遇到一位美丽的小姐，”FDR冲服务台的小姐挤眉弄眼了一下，“所以今天就不回去咯，我们将在这高耸入云的人间仙境共度一个美好的夜晚……哦！你不要这样，妈妈！好吧好吧，我告诉你她的电话号码……”

FDR尴尬地挂掉电话，冲掩嘴笑着的服务台小姐耸了耸肩膀。

“唉，天下老妈都一样，爱操心。”

他告诉肯尼斯，情况有变，任务取消，但有后续待完成。并且用莫尔斯电码通知了肯尼斯，圆场高层内可能有内鬼这件事，并且要他在今天晚上选择性向上报告。

肯尼斯比他谨慎，一定会想到最安全的方法将此事传回国内，并且告诉该告诉的人。

FDR决定回去会场，将这场他最爱的纨绔子弟流连花丛的戏演完。

***

圆场。

“你在这干嘛？”埃里克走进漆黑的办公区，意外地看见洛基的办公室还亮着灯，便敲了敲他的门。

洛基瞥了他一眼，懒得说话。

“嘿，那你喝不喝咖啡？”

“喝，不加奶多放糖。以及我在加班，请你充好咖啡后赶紧滚。”

“我又不是你保姆。”

“我老妈子早被我毒哑了。”

“她没杀了你扔进泰晤士河，你应该感谢她。”

“快冲快滚。”

埃里克从倚着的门框处起来，走向休息室。

“唉？今天人真齐。”埃里克在休息室看见了皮特的水杯，但却没看见他人。

于是他多冲了一人份的咖啡。

“埃里克？”恰好皮特·苏利文进来，显然他刚从洗手间出来。

“你也在加班？”埃里克向着洛基的方向比划了一下。

“是啊。”

“我有东西落在了办公室，回来取。”看见皮特盯着他手中属于皮特的水杯，埃里克自然地将它交还给他，“我也给你冲了一杯。”

“谢谢，我屋里饮水机坏了。”皮特摊了摊手，不然他才不会来这公用的休息室接水。

“哈哈，那我可得好好指责一下查尔斯了。”

皮特笑了笑，咖啡味道不错。

“你忙吧，我走了。”

黑暗中，一台电脑突然亮了起来，一条来自香港的线报被当做紧急事件传到加密服务器，然后一个高权限指令将这条信息删掉了。

 

ACT.03

“我是一艘游轮的船长（captain），很大的邮轮！”FDR喝了点威士忌，心情很好，状态也很好，酒吧里嘈杂的电子音和人声并没有影响到他的心情，手肘撑着吧台，双手十指交叉在一起，深情地望着对面的红发女郎。

“那能让我上船吗？船长？”红发美女一脸如痴如醉地看着他，尽管这里灯光昏暗还不时有各色的激光灯闪来闪去，但她依旧深陷在他幽兰色的双眸中不能自拔。

“当然，我的女士，这是我的荣幸。”

“那能现在带我去看一下你的大‘邮轮’么？”红发美女蹭了过来，手放在FDR的大腿上，来回磨蹭。

“当然可以，我们走吧。”FDR拉起美女的纤纤细手，带她离开酒吧。

回去来一场痛快的性爱，洗个热水澡，明天去找劳伦，FDR把一切安排的很好，但是，就在他们踏入酒店房间的时候，FDR接到一个来电，这个手机是他从酒会出来之后才买的，知道号码的只有肯尼斯一个人知道。

“肯尼斯？”

“……”

“怎么了，我的‘船长’？”红发美女端着红酒杯，攀上FDR的脖子，亲吻他的下颚。

电话那边，只传来了……

嘀嘀嘀,嗒嗒嗒,嘀嘀嘀……

是莫尔斯码：S.O.S

FDR一把推开红发美女，“对不起，美女，我突然有点急事，实在对不起。”

FDR没管红发美女的哀怨和尖叫，冲出酒店。

一定是出事了。

FDR打车到距他们隐蔽的地点还有两个街区的地方下车，观察了一下，果然发现了他居所附近徘徊的可疑面孔。

于是他拆出手机卡，扔掉它们，转身离开。

 

***

“查尔斯？”

“雷斯垂德……嗯……局长？”查尔斯从他们一帮人经常去的高级俱乐部里出来，差点撞到人，没想到竟然还是认识的人。

“嘿，叫我格雷戈就好了。”雷斯垂德扶了一把查尔斯，“你没事吧，怎么脸色看起来不太好。”

“我没事，”查尔斯笑了一下，更显得病怏怏的，“可能有点喝多了，加上里面空气不太流通。”

“那帮混小子又在里面抽烟？”雷斯垂德低声骂了一句什么，查尔斯笑意更浓。

“诶你真的没事吧？”雷斯垂德看着查尔斯的脸色真的很差。

“恩，我没事，走走就好了。”

“那你慢点啊，不行我叫人送你回去。”

“得了，苏格兰场的局长亲自派人送我回去，我面子也太大点了。”

“保护市民是我们应尽的义务啊。”

“那我也不敢白白占用大英政府的资源。”查尔斯打趣到，可能是他一直笑着，所以雷斯垂德看他稍稍没有之前那么苍白了。

“我走啦，格雷戈。”

查尔斯挥挥手，雷斯垂德看了他一会才转身走进俱乐部。

这时查尔斯回过头来，神色复杂地盯着那扇缓缓合上的大门。

***

石室。

“联系不到香港行动组了？”夏洛克双手合十放在下巴上，思考着。

“不仅如此，夏洛克，已经得到可靠消息，肯尼斯特工在安全屋里遭到枪击，而FDR特工神秘失踪，我们有理由怀疑他叛变了。请你解释一下，你的手下叛变的原因。”皮特一脸阴沉地看着他，这次行动的失败不仅损失一个特工，还导致他们没有得到任何有用的可以用来日后和俄罗斯交换的情报，可谓是损失惨重。

洛基依旧面无表情地斜眼看着一言不发的夏洛克，埃里克倒是愁眉紧锁。

老总在主位上观察着他们每个人的表情。

“据我所知他没有理由叛变，他有一个美满的家庭，一对相亲相爱的父母，一个没有不良嗜好的姐姐，以及一段稳定的感情，和谐的性生活……”夏洛克有意无意地看了一眼皮特，继续说道：“……拥有一只金色长毛大型犬，应该是一只六岁的金毛寻回犬，与他亲密却不常接触……”夏洛克顿了一下，眯起眼睛，凝视着站在他眼前的皮特的裤管，随即微微抬了嘴角，继续说道，“种种迹象表明，他并没有叛变的可能性，这是嫁祸。”

“嫁祸？你是在指责这里有人要陷害一个小小的外派特工么？”皮特环视一下众人。

洛基将目光从夏洛克身上移开，回到他的笔记本屏幕上，埃里克还是皱着眉头。

“他是不是只·是一个外派小特工……”夏洛克探身过去笑了一下，既没有否认，也没有继续说下去。

皮特也停下了话头，看向老总，现在追究是谁的责任也于事无补，如何阻止FDR与俄国人接洽，如何弥补这次任务的损失才是第一要务。

老总却在这时岔开了话题，看向埃里克，“基地那边要再盯紧一点，最近两个月比较关键。”

“是，老总。”

“香港的事就告一段落吧，继续追查那个特工的消息，但是注意不要走漏风声。”

“是，老总。”

老总现在最关心的，是远在匈牙利的查尔斯，如果不出意外的话，今夜，到底谁是那只在圆场里到处潜伏啃食的“地鼠”将有一个定论。

 

***

匈牙利，布达佩斯。

一月是布达佩斯最冷的时候，不过好在没有伦敦那般潮湿，查尔斯在多瑙河上的伊丽莎白桥漫步，垂暮的太阳将河面映照的闪闪发亮。这里是茜茜公主一生的最爱，这位富有同情心、向往自由的美丽女人一生辉煌却也坎坷不断，最终的结局也令人扼腕。

傍晚的大街上已经没有什么行人了，大多的店铺都关着门，暖暖的光从玻璃中倾泻出来，无声地招呼着冻僵的过客，进去休息或者暖暖身子。去年，匈牙利已经正式回归欧盟，这让俄罗斯在制衡欧洲的战略上痛失踏板，越来越多的当年亲苏人士，意识到了共和制的大势已去，都以提供机要信息的手段来投诚，想必自己将要见到的老将军也是如此，自恃掌握着最秘密的消息所以迟迟不提条件，殊不知，这种事拖得越晚，就越没有价值。

以查尔斯的经验，如果当年苏联自一解体，这位将军就供出“地鼠”，他一定可以在英国或者世界上任何一个英联邦国家内富足地安度晚年，何必在匈牙利东躲西藏提心吊胆，最终迫不得已才来寻求庇护呢。

越来越接近目的地，查尔斯也开始警惕起来，还好里路上依旧没有什么人，冷冷清清的，让他可以一览无余，偶尔有一两个跑步者从他身边跑过，热情地向他打着招呼。查尔斯缩在羊毛呢子厚风衣里，躲在丝绒的围巾后，只露出红彤彤的鼻头和水汪汪的大眼睛，卷曲的棕色头发淘气地从毛线帽子里跑出来，扫弄着他的脸颊，被他缕到耳朵后面。

查尔斯来到一家门脸上挂着霓虹灯管，上书Falcongate的餐厅坐下，听着那里的乐队潜吟低唱着混合着德语的匈牙利民谣似的歌曲。他比约定的早了20分钟，查尔斯习惯这样，准确的说，圆场的特工们都习惯这样，提前去一点好观察周围的情况，方便做出最有利于自己的判断。

街对面就是他们即将接头的地点，接头暗号是点三只烟，统统抽一口就扔掉。显然，对于不抽烟的查尔斯来说算是合理的接头方式。

“哦，谢谢。”这位侍者显然刚刚上岗，悄无声息地站在他身侧，上菜的时候也不提醒他一声，吓了他一跳。查尔斯看着他的背影，又看看周围，有种如芒在背的感觉一瞬间从脊椎窜到头皮。

街对面的路灯亮了起来，街上三三两两的行人渐渐加快了脚步，拉着小提琴的流浪艺人像是要收摊了，正在数着琴盒里的福林。

吧台那里的服务生一直在往这边瞟，额头上还冒着冷汗，民谣歌手唱错了一个小节，一切都那么的不寻常，路灯下那个抽烟的人又是从什么时候开始站在那里的？那人不是他要接头的对象，他被埋伏了。

查尔斯留下一张10000福林的纸币在桌子上，然后迅速离开。

“先生，你的找零！先生？”侍者用蹩脚的英文招呼着查尔斯，引来路上为数不多的行人侧目，但查尔斯并没有回头反而越走越快。

“砰”地一声，查尔斯被巨大的冲力推到在地，一瞬间仿佛时间静止了，什么都听不见，眼前也一片模糊，慢慢的他才听见周围女士的尖叫，人群的骚动，以及什么人向他跑来，还有人低低用俄语咒骂着“这帮匈牙利外行人，说了要抓活的。”

然后他眼前开始慢慢变红，后背很热，然后慢慢变凉，他意识到，他中枪了。

***

FDR知道此时谁也不能相信，他想一定是那条密报为肯尼斯招来了杀身之祸，而自己也将是他们下一个目标，他想过要逃，但是他不甘心，他必须回到伦敦，回到圆场，揪出那个将他的搭档置于死地的混蛋。

所以他要先找到劳伦，想方设法从她那里知道到底谁才是那个该死的双面间谍。

来到劳伦给他的地址，是一间老式的三层联排小楼，FDR边走边看了一眼那个地址对应的窗户，漆黑一片，然后又看了看街对面楼的情况，快步离开这里，转身进了阴影中。

找了一个可以看到对面楼情况又不被发现的据点，FDR蹲守了两个小时，确信那里每个窗户都没有异常、没有人监视，才又慢慢潜回劳伦提到的地点。

却发现门并没有上锁，轻轻一推就开了，屋内静悄悄的，却有一股淡淡的，混合着火药味的血腥气息。

FDR小心翼翼地走进起居室，借着月光，看清了倒在血泊中的人，他急忙来到那人身边，降下膝盖，摸了一下脖颈，已经没有脉搏了，将那人翻过身来，竟然是鲍里斯。

FDR放下鲍里斯，又在房间里转了一圈，除了日常用品以外，没有找到鲍里斯的电脑和劳伦，于是FDR迅速撤离这间房子，心里想到，要么就是劳伦耍了他，想杀掉鲍里斯嫁祸给圆场；要么就是肯尼斯的密报让圆场里那个身居高位的双面间谍惴惴不安，杀了肯尼斯和鲍里斯，恰好劳伦和他一样比较聪明，得以逃脱；亦或者劳伦真的如她所说的那样掌握着某些重要的事，而被捉了回去？

无论是哪个，现在想要找到一个刻意藏起来的特工，无异于大海捞针，FDR迅速决定，回去伦敦。

***

人快死的时候，是什么感觉？

这辈子查尔斯有幸体验了两会，每次都寒冷刺骨。

2003年8月，在巴格达，他、埃里克和英国驻伊拉克大使陪同联合国伊拉克特使视察刚刚平息战火不到一个月的伊拉克，却遭遇到了自杀式爆炸袭击，联合国特使当场死亡。查尔斯推开埃里克，自己被流弹打中膝盖，跌进河中。那种从伤口处蔓延至全身，甚至灌进肺中的寒意将他带向无尽的深渊。

从此，一到冬天，尤其是阴冷潮湿的多雾天气，他的腿就会隐隐作痛；从此，他因腿疾无法参加任务为由离开行动组，来到后勤部门；从此，他害怕看见那令人眩晕的一汪东湖死水，仿佛那里有无数的冤魂在招呼他去和他们作伴；他也怕极了那种深入骨髓的寒冷。

如今，这寒冷再一次将他包围。

可是，这一次不再会有那么一个人奋不顾身地跳进水中紧紧将他抱起。

 

ACT.04

2005年1月20日，当地时间晚上8点，伦敦时间晚上7点，匈牙利政府照会英国驻匈大使，严厉谴责英国特工在匈牙利引发的骚乱。

伦敦时间8点差一刻，英国国防部与外交部紧急传召分管圆场的国安局副局长奥利佛·拉康与圆场负责人。圆场大部分值班人员隐约感觉到了事态的严重，一个个如临大敌，在没有人坐镇的情况下，失去了往日的冷静，像没头苍蝇一样到处乱撞。

8点10分埃里克第一个抵达办公室，冷静地安抚了那些特工，并有条不紊地做出了最正确的抉择——撤回匈牙利所有的卧底人员，以保障他们的安全及整个东欧谍报网的安全。

9点差一刻，皮特和洛基也纷纷赶来。

9点整，消息正式从匈牙利传到圆场：圆场后勤点路灯组组长查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔被证实在匈牙利遇难。

埃里克不明白查尔斯去干什么。

皮特知道查尔斯去干什么，但是不明白为什么老总非要他去。

洛基不关心查尔斯去干什么。但埃里克对于这件事的善后方法让负责东欧事务的洛基元气大伤。“你这么做简直是在拿整个欧洲开玩笑。”

“整个欧洲又如何，我现在只能这样做。换了谁都只能这样做。”埃里克玩着手中的硬币，只有与他非常熟悉的人才知道，他这一看似漫不经心的举动反而代表着他此时此刻非常的焦虑。

***

“唔嗯……”床上的人在半梦半醒间摸了摸身旁的地方，发现那里空荡荡的，“麦？”

“嗯。”

格雷戈·雷斯垂德微微睁开眼睛，钻出温暖的被窝，顺着声音发出的方向寻找着迈克罗夫特。

透过窗帘的微光打在坐在窗前沙发里的迈克罗夫特身上，投下一个阴影。 

“嘿，过来点。”格雷戈拍拍身边的被子。

迈克罗夫特没有动。

“麦？你是不是又抽烟了？”

“没有。”

“那过来。现在。”

迈克罗夫特叹了口气，躺回原来的地方，将格雷戈搂进怀中。

迈克罗夫特身上有一股凛冽的寒气，还有淡淡的烟草味。格雷戈没有说破这件事。

迈克罗夫特自从被强迫退休之后，就变得有些不知所措，修改了作息时间，改掉了以及又增添了些许毛病，越来越强颜欢笑。

“你跑完步了？”

“是啊。”

“嗯，闻起来外面很冷。”格雷戈把头往迈克罗夫特怀里拱了拱。

“G.”

“嗯？”格雷戈又要睡过去，有一搭无一搭地拍着迈克罗夫特的肚子。

“我想，我们还是分开一段时间吧。”

格雷戈的手悬在空中了五秒，然后从新落在迈克罗夫特的肚子上。

“好。”

***

“你们就这么分开了？”夏洛克来看望他哥的时候，意外地没有看见雷斯垂德的腊肠猎犬。

“嗯。”

“你终于忍受不了他的智商了还是他终于受够你的肚腩了？”

“夏尔，我今天不想陪你斗嘴。”

夏洛克当然看得出来迈克罗夫特心情不好，但是他就乐得看迈克罗夫特心情不好。

“哦，迈克罗夫特，我没有和你斗嘴，我在帮你分析你们分手的原因，以避免你重蹈覆辙而单身一辈子。”

“夏尔，你应该担心你自己。”

夏洛克扁扁嘴，出了个诡异的表情，“恋爱太过于情感用事，这与我无比尊重的理性是水火不容的。”

“我说的是你的职位。”

***

“做人的成功之处，就在于知晓何时应该退席离场。”

老总看着眼前围坐在他对面的四个人，他知道这里肯定有一个是内鬼，但在与他的较量中，他失败了，痛失了爱将，还从此失去了与他再次交锋的机会。

而他现在却没有时间再把他找出来了。

老总的目光一个个扫过他们，审视着他们的一举一动，希望在最后时刻能看出些许的端倪。

皮特·苏利文，自己下台后，他是最大的受益者。

洛基·劳菲森，向来都是野心最大的那个，也许他会想要往上爬而依附各种可以依附的势力。

埃里克·兰谢尔，看起来沉稳冷静，自诩风流才子，但现象并不总是实质。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯……

“那其他人怎么办？”洛基恶狠狠地看向埃里克。

老总出了一会神，忽略了洛基的疑问，看向皮特，“以后，这里就交给你了。”

皮特神色复杂地点了点头，起身跟着略有些蹒跚的老总走出石室。

这一夜，老总好像老了很多。

“你还真是落井下石。”将老总送上专车，在晨雾中，夏洛克凑近洛基，眼睛却还紧随着远去的车身，直到它逐渐消失在浓雾中。

洛基没有理他却瞪了一眼埃里克，转身回到办公楼。

他需要新的情报网，新的卧底，之前所做的一切铺垫全部付之东流，全怪那该死的埃里克。

他也许该联合苏利文先搞掉这个混蛋再各分江山。

1月29日，老总在伦敦郊区的皇家内科医院平静离世。

***

FDR秘密潜回英国，蛰伏了几日，听到老总去世的消息，觉得如果自己再不采取行动，可能圆场都会落到敌人手中。

他现在不敢相信任何一个圆场中人，况且，虽然没有公开通缉，但他已经成了过街老鼠，圆场中人也未必会相信他。思来想去，他决定越级汇报，直接报告给奥利佛·拉康。

黑进拉康的邮箱还是很容易的，隐藏掉IP地址更是对FDR来说易如反掌，不过他还是要小心，因为教会他这招的人，现在是他最大的怀疑目标——皮特·苏利文。

皮特·苏利文，教过FDR很多东西，包括如何跟踪与反跟踪；如何用子掩码推算主机ID从而确定操作人具体位置；如何破译ECC加密法——当然这只是二人闲暇时的兴趣而已，现在很少有专业人士用这种过于单一的加密方法了；如何黑进俄国或者美国的政府网站，将他们总统的照片替换成打了马赛克的搞笑照片，且不留下蛛丝马迹——当然只是理论上讨论了一番，苏利文坚决制止了他将之付诸行动的行为。以及如何给狗洗澡喂食收拾便便，对，他们有一条狗，一条金色的6岁半的金毛寻回犬。

但是现在他有充分的理由怀疑苏利文，第一，他是圆场第二把手，俄国人如果收买到他，将会得到无限的情报及好处，现在老总死了就更是如此。

第二，只是单纯地就此次任务的失败来说，夏洛克虽然是行动组负责人，但决策人是苏利文，他有不可推卸的责任，加之他们节外生枝，牵出了圆场内鬼这件事，如果苏利文真的是那个内鬼，那他除掉香港行动组的可能性就更加大，并且可以一石二鸟，既保全了他自己，又推掉了行动失败的责任。

第三，他在国外的时候，黑进了肯尼斯的电脑，他的信息设置了高权限阅读，所以应该只有少部分人能看到，就他们被伏击的时间来说，应该基本上是肯尼斯一发送情报，那边就收到了，然后安排了杀手，所以当晚那人应该恰巧还在办公室里。有高权限这一点，又恰巧印证劳伦所说的这个双面间谍所处高层。而有这个权限的现在也就只有四个人了：埃里克·兰谢尔、洛基·劳菲森、迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯和皮特·苏利文。又是皮特·苏利文。

所以FDR决定先从苏利文身上着手调查。

但首先，他要和拉康通个话。看着眼前的笔记本电脑，FDR收到了拉康的回信。

***

拉康难以置信地看着眼前凭空多出来的匿名邮件，静静地躺在收件箱里，与其说是匿名，不如说是“它”自己发给自己的，有人黑进了他的私人信箱，更可怕的是，他知道，这个人还是整个英国所有安全部门正在秘密通缉的家伙。

“香港行动小组的失败源于圆场内部的内鬼。”

相比“收到”这封匿名邮件，这封邮件的内容带给他的震惊更为巨大，老总在之前也向他和他的上级提过这件事，但是他们都认为这是老总年事已高又身缠恶疾，焦虑多疑而产生的子虚乌有的错觉，而忽略了这件事。直到查尔斯在匈牙利遇害，老总才又把这件事提了出来，并且说这几年他一直在一个人暗中调查这件事，查尔斯是他唯一信任的人，所以他才派查尔斯去匈牙利，结果却给查尔斯带来了杀身之祸。

他们不得已，安排了老总退休，毕竟这是一场外交灾难，应该有人来负责。但内鬼这事，却一直萦绕在拉康心头。这封邮件再一次直指这件事。

看来，匈牙利和香港的事，真的都另有隐情，他决定和这个外派人员进一步交涉一下，看他是否知道些什么别的。

半小时后。拉康结束了通话，随即又立刻拨出了一通。

“福尔摩斯先生，我需要你陪我去一下你哥哥那里。”

在电话中不宜多说，FDR只简略地阐述了事情发生的经过和自己大概的想法，便挂上了公用电话。听了FDR的叙述，拉康基本排除了迈克罗夫特，FDR分析的很有道理，但他并不知道迈克罗夫特当时已经被老总强制退休，他不再拥有高级权限，也并不可能在事发当天出现在圆场。

拉康需要一个人去帮他调查这件事，而迈克罗夫特现在的身份以及他依旧在圆场中活跃着的弟弟，是他最佳的选择。

迈克罗夫特接到夏洛克的电话的时候，正穿戴好，执起小黑伞准备出门去再看一次《特洛伊之战》，虽然他不想承认，但是夏洛克给他介绍的这部舞台剧的主旨真是令他着迷——越是明显的东西，反而越容易被忽略。

“夏尔，你知道的，作为退休人员，支付一张舞台剧的票是十分需要反复考量的，我并无意让它白白浪费。”迈克罗夫特倚靠在自家大堂门口的柱子上，一边肩膀夹着电话，一边在掏他的钱包找出里面的舞台剧票。

“哦，拉康先生，迈克罗夫特让我转告您，他刚刚失去工作又失去情人，正在暗自神伤，并无意从被窝中起来招待我们，让我们改日再前往拜会。”夏洛克故意曲解迈克罗夫特的话，传达给拉康。

“夏洛克！”迈克罗夫特有的时候真是拿他这个弟弟毫无办法，“好吧，如果你们能在10分钟之内到达，半小时内谈完，并开车把我送到皇家歌剧院的话，你们可以来。”

拉康一把夺过夏洛克的电话，说道，“我们现在就在你的庄园外，并且，我们要说的话非、常、重、要。”

随后，横在路中间的庄园铁门，就被打开了。

 

ACT.05

迈克罗夫特背对着窗户靠着沙发，看着对面的拉康。“我想，你应该知道，我已经退休了……”

“对，所以你置身事外。”拉康抢在迈克罗夫特拒绝前打断他。

“……”

“如果你查出这件事的真相，我会恢复你的职位。”

拉康不明白为什么老总要在最后的时间里强迫迈克罗夫特退休，以他的能力，甚至可以超越苏利文。拉康随即想到，是否老总首先怀疑的就是迈克罗夫特，所以才将他振出局，但又怕错怪了人而使圆场的四个角崩塌一角而留住了夏洛克。万幸的是迈克罗夫特事发当日已经不在圆场这件事反而使整个事件有了转机。

显然，恢复他的职位这条件有些打动了迈克罗夫特。

拉康环视客厅，大的出奇，没有一丝人情味，格外冷清。

“雷斯垂德呢？”他们两个的事也算在小圈子里公开了，毕竟圆场的四大佬之一和苏格兰场局长的爱情长跑已经跑了15年了，从二人一个还是行动组组长另一个还是小探长的时候就开始了，他们两个在一起令多少少男少女伤透了心，又让多少人羡慕不已。

迈克罗夫特没有打算回答他。

拉康和他也算是老相识了，看出迈克罗夫特不想说，就转移了话题。

“你考虑考虑，不过时间不能太长，明天这个时候给我答复。走吧，送你去剧场。”

“能占用大英政府的资源，鄙人很是愉悦啊。”

“哼。”夏洛克双手合十支在下巴上，他知道，迈克罗夫特一定会答应，他只是需要时间调整好自己好不容易调整到“退休”状态的那颗心，“你去看什么？”

迈克罗夫特就怕夏洛克问这个，他怎么也不想承认他去看了夏洛克给他介绍的舞台剧。

夏洛克就看了他一眼，就仿佛知道了他所有的事，冷笑一声，钻进车里。

第二日，迈克罗夫特在伦敦下城区一家小旅馆里又一次与拉康会面。

“查尔斯去匈牙利，只有老总知道？”

“据我所知，苏利文是此次会见的牵头人。”

迈克罗夫特点点头，道“苏利文在英俄关系处理上很有可用资源。”

拉康自然也知道，“但是在匈牙利的具体情况现在没人能说得清，到底是查尔斯被伏击还是接头人员被灭口，我们不得而知。因为事发突然，兰谢尔为了保全剩余人员的安全他撤出了所有在匈牙利执行任务的特工。”

“他做的很对，如果牵扯出整个情报网，那么后果会更加不堪设想。”

“劳菲森则很头痛，他要花费更多的时间来重新安插新的卧底。听起来这次损失最大的就是劳菲森。”那么是不是就可以排除洛基了呢？拉康想到。

“也许这正是这名内鬼真正的目的呢？”夏洛克插话道，“从新安插他信任的人。”这么说来也并无破绽，如果做不到彻底清洗，那么从新安插些自己的人在关键岗位，也是说得通的。

“那么我们的目标就集中在这三人身上。”

迈克罗夫特点点头，“我将尽我所能。”

拉康站起来，走出门外前，回头看向“需要什么设备我会支援你们。但如果你们被逮到，不要提起我。”

福尔摩斯两兄弟对视了一下，冲拉康点点头。

“我觉得他还有些事没有说。”夏洛克看着关上的大门，对迈克罗夫特说道。

“你说过苏利文有个男朋友叛变了？”

“对，叫做弗兰克林·福斯特，我们都叫他FDR，我的手下，去香港执行策反任务。”

“苏利文什么反应？”

“明天我会将那天的会议视频发给你，苏利文情绪很激动，但不是针对FDR，而是针对整个任务的失败。华盛顿要求我们示好俄罗斯，用撤出现有间谍来换取美国攻打伊朗时俄罗斯的冷眼旁观。这次任务如果成功，那么即便撤掉所有的特工都没有问题。”

“失败原因？”

“现在还不知道，二人行动，一死一逃，我们准备策反的俄罗斯人员也被暗杀在他们自己的安全屋里。”

“FDR没有联系过苏利文么？”

“没有。”夏洛克一脸的“我的手下怎么会这么笨”的表情看着迈克罗夫特。

“你也不相信他的叛变么？”

“恩，没有理由，他家室很清白。”

“所以会不会是他在和苏利文的交往中发现了苏利文的底细而被灭口？”

“这样既能阻拦香港行动的进程，还能去除绊脚石，一石二鸟？”

“但是不能说没有被嫁祸的可能性，也就是说其他人仍有嫌疑。既然匈牙利那边没有什么线索，那你去查一下香港出事那天有没有什么情报传回来。”

“嗯。”

***

“那日夜确实有一条加密信息传回来，但是随即被删除，我让信息专员恢复了但是我的权限看不了这条。”

“也就是那晚确实有情报传回来，但是被他们三个人中谁删除了。”

“对，并且我查阅了当晚的出入记录，也被删除了。”

“可以想象，不然他也不会在圆场潜伏那么久都没有被发现。”

“不过我通过其他途径知道了他们三个那晚全部都在办公室。”

迈克罗夫特按了按额头，“夏尔，你的那套推理演绎法么？”

“你可不要小看我的思维殿堂。”

“可是这个结论并没有对事态有什么根本性的改变。”

“你不觉得奇怪么，他们为什么要用高权限加密信息？如果只是单纯的任务汇报，也应该是发给我的。”

“除非他们知道了什么更为重要的情报。”

“对。并且因为这条情报而送了性命。”

“FDR依旧没有消息么？”

“是的，他的反跟踪技能……师出苏利文……”

迈克罗夫特笑了一下，苏利文不仅是圆场的电脑高手，也是追踪高手，看来想找到FDR，也不是那么容易的事情。

“我会继续跟进这件事。那日会议的视频我已经发到红胡子了，你查收一下，有意外的惊喜哦。”说完夏洛克就挂上了电话。

红胡子是他们兄弟二人幼时家里养的可卡犬，现在二人为了的调查及交流方便特意创建的机密邮箱。

迈克罗夫特点开那个视频，一开始，石室里众人一脸严肃，苏利文更是激动地质问夏洛克为什么他的手下会叛变，而夏洛克却一脸面无表情地陈述了他的观察结论，还推测出FDR和苏利文共同拥有一只金毛犬，想必一定是在他的裤脚看到了金色的狗毛什么的。不过好在夏洛克没有明确地指出来，不然一定会被有心人好好利用大做文章。

下一个视频就是老总被胁迫退休时候的了，苏利文有些沉重地看着老总，老总比迈克罗夫特离开前更加瘦了，脸色也很苍白，表情沉痛，毕竟查尔斯是他最信任的人。劳菲森一定很生气兰谢尔未经与他讨论就擅自撤出了所有的在匈牙利潜伏人员，完全不顾与老总的师生情谊而一再地咄咄逼问老总是否应该要一起带走兰谢尔。而兰谢尔却平静地表示换了谁都会做出如此的决定。

迈克罗夫特注意到兰谢尔不停地在翻转着手上的硬币，这不经意的习惯性动作泄露了他平静外表下的内心其实很焦虑。做出如此巨大的牺牲来保全剩下的特工生命，换了谁都要仔细权衡一下的，但如此紧迫的时间下，就能做出决断，迈克罗夫特自问自己也做不到。

突然，迈克罗夫特注意到兰谢尔手中的硬币。迈克罗夫特暂停并且放大了这一帧，发现那并不是大英女王的侧面头像，而是一个男人的。

恰好，迈克罗夫特认识这枚硬币，他也认识这个男人。

格雷戈·雷斯垂德。

***

今天是肯尼斯下葬的日子，作为肯尼斯的生前好友，FDR却知道自己不能出席。

即便是在夜深人静时远远的看一眼也不行，因为他了解苏利文，而苏利文也了解他，必然会在那里布下天罗地网等着他。如果苏利文不是那个内鬼，那么他就不会知道真相，那么他就一定认为自己是圆场的叛徒，他就会因为自己的叛逃而必须抓住他。

所以无论如何，他不能去。

FDR盯着电脑屏幕，试图再找出点什么蛛丝马迹。现在的FDR窝在伦敦最肮脏最黑暗非法移民最多的街区里的一家小旅馆里。他很后悔当时没有给自己多找几处狡兔三窟的住址——连苏利文都不知道的住址——虽然这是苏利文提出来的，他还嘲笑了苏利文，如果对彼此都不信任，那还叫什么爱情——现在想起来真是讽刺。

起码应该藏点钱的。

FDR站了起来，想活动活动筋骨，头却碰在吊灯上，FDR赶紧用手稳住它，这个地方真的好矮好憋屈，想要呼吸一口新鲜空气都没有一个窗户。

屋外的走廊上传来一阵的骚乱，FDR突然想到，下次还是要找一个有窗户的房间，不然连逃跑都没有办法。透过猫眼，FDR看见一群黑社会样的黑衣人冲了进来，“让开让开，我们来收账，打伤碰伤你们可不负责啊。”边叫嚷，边冲进房东的房间。

还好是虚惊一场，FDR下定决心还是换一间有窗户的房子好了。

过了半夜，FDR背着可怜的小背包，悄悄溜出那脏乱的小旅馆，刚一拐上大马路，他就警惕地察觉到自己被跟踪了，应该是两个人，FDR步伐不乱，七拐八拐地穿插在高楼之间的巷道里。终于甩掉了身后的两人，FDR却发现有另外两个人堵在了通道另一端，他再转身的时候，之前两人气喘吁吁地跑过来，堵住他的后路，朝他扑来。

FDR打倒了两个，脸上也被蹭、被打挂了彩，正在和第三个人搏斗的时候，“咚”地一声，他被袭击了后脑勺，晕倒在地。

***

“老大，人我们给你带来了，还有什么吩咐么？”FDR早在他们把他搬下货车的时候就醒了，只是头痛欲裂，不想睁开眼睛，但他还是认出了这个小混混的声音，正是那个在旅馆里讨债的家伙。

“没什么事了，你们回去休息吧。”

“是，老大。”小混混们架着他坐在一个椅子上，并把他的双手抬起来，分别吊在两边绑紧。

那个老大的声音，FDR熟的不能再熟。

“弗兰克，我知道你醒了。”

FDR勉强睁开眼睛，头上的血流进眼睛里让他不得不使劲眨了一下眼睛，头顶昏黄的吊灯也晃的他难受。但他还是看清了阴影中站着的西装男人，因为那个身影，他也熟的不能再熟。

皮特·苏利文。

 

ACT.06

“嗨，皮特。”FDR扯出一个难看的笑，牵动了嘴边的伤口。头还是很疼，只能无力地靠在被挂起来的右手手臂上。

皮特抱着手臂站在阴影里看着他。

“嘿，”FDR确实没有料到皮特能这么快找到他，以至于他还没有想好是直接质问还是虚与委蛇，“好久不见。”

皮特从阴影中走过来，弯腰贴近FDR的脸，“下手真狠。”

FDR腹诽道，还不是你手下干的。FDR想撇嘴却疼得畏缩了一下。

皮特戳了一下FDR脸上淤青但是没有出血的地方，FDR疼地咧了一下嘴。

“为什么要逃？”皮特的语气听起来像是在问他今天天气如何一样，但FDR显然不这么认为。

“换了你在深更半夜被人跟踪，你不跑？！”

“你知道我指的不是今天。”皮特松开按在FDR淤青上的手指。

“那你告诉我你想知道哪天的？”FDR痞痞地笑着，努力装出一副平静的样子，但连日的提心吊胆与悲痛多疑，使他夜不能寐、食不知味，已经消瘦了一圈，眼底也出现了淤黑。

“你知道我在说什么。”皮特换了一处，继续按下去，FDR向后躲却躲不开。

“我不知道，还请你明示啊，局长大人。”FDR归国后就知道现在圆场皮特说了算，故意提起想来试探皮特。

“你杀了你的搭档，却不逃跑，反而潜回国内，是不是有什么阴谋？还是说你有什么难言之隐？”皮特再一次松开按住FDR伤口的手指。

FDR深知这个提问中的圈套，无论他怎样回答，他杀了同事叛逃组织的罪名都会被坐实，而他也明白皮特是在以退为进，让他放松警惕，想要套出他对双重间谍的事知晓多少。那么他就要以进为退：“我为什么要告诉你，我现在谁也不信。”

“谁也不信？”皮特思忖着这句话的含义。如果FDR真的被俄国人收买，他不会是现在这句“谁也不信”，而是应该努力洗白自己，嫁祸给别人，好争取重回圆场，获取更多有利信息。

FDR并不能完全排除皮特的嫌疑。皮特也不能确认FDR所说的是否是故意施展的策略，装作不信任来以进为退。打了半天哑谜的二人，谁都无暇顾及为什么两人会相互猜忌到如此不堪的地步。

“嘿，把我放下来好么？”FDR每每拉低嗓音，带着一丝沙哑说话的时候，皮特都无法拒绝。FDR的头还是很疼，双手吊的时间长了也有点僵硬发冷。

“我记得我告诉过你，想要信任就要先拿出诚意。”皮特将双手背在身后，居高临下地看着FDR。

“哦？那正好，你先放我下来，来表示一下你的诚意。”FDR故意歪曲了皮特的意思。

皮特却没有动。

然后两人之间沉默了一下。

FDR首先打破沉默，他叹了一口气，“嘿，我头真的好疼，无法好好回答你的问题。”

皮特摊了摊手，“小混混下手没轻没重。”

FDR嗤嗤笑起来，但是脑袋一动就疼，便不再敢使劲笑，“小混混？”

“和你说了多一个身份就多一份保障，他们只觉得我是他们的老大，不会知道我到底是谁。”

“哦，你不要总是逮到机会就向我说教好不好。”

皮特摸了摸FDR的一头乱发。想了想，最终还是不忍他那副瞪大了眼睛可怜巴巴的模样，将他的手放了下来。

FDR拉住皮特的手，来到颊边，作势要吻上他的手指，却突然顺势一拉，猛然起身，将皮特反按在椅子上，亲在他的额头上，“宝贝，你身手实在是太差了。”然后狠狠砸向他的颈动脉。

“啧。”FDR摸了皮特钱包里的钱和他的车钥匙。“下次多带点现金好么宝贝。”虽然知道皮特听不见，但他还是自言自语地说着，“还好那些人只是小混混，不然我还要费劲多杀几个灭口。”

“多希望你能证明自己是清白的。别着凉，宝贝。”FDR将皮特脱去的风衣外套盖在皮特身上，然后越过他离开。

***

15年前，1990年，伦敦。

“这具尸体遭到枪击，头部一枪致命，可能是职业杀手所为。”

“死者身份确认了么？”

“根据死者身旁的护照，是一名苏联观光游客。”雷斯垂德探长感到有些头大，这难道又是国际问题么？自己最近的运气还真是格外的“好”啊。

“探长，圆场的人又来了。”多诺万警佐悄声在雷斯垂德耳边说道，雷斯垂德不禁挠了挠头，“别告诉我又是那个卷毛。”

看多诺万的表情也知道肯定跑不了那个该死的、老找他麻烦的迈克罗夫特。

不过毕竟人家代表政府，他只能赔上笑脸，“福尔摩斯先生，真是好、久、不、见。”

看着他把全身的重量全部撑在他那瘦弱的小黑伞上，还故作一脸的事不关己的悠闲状，雷斯垂德就来气，咬牙切齿地想到，今天又别想按时回家了——虽然平时他也没按时回过家。

“雷斯垂德探长，你真是健忘，上周的这个时候，我们还在似曾相识的案发现场见过一面，我记得死的也是苏联人，具体是哪个国家的来着——哦，乌克兰，对，乌克兰女游客——怎么能说好久不见呢？”

迈克罗夫特笑的好整以暇，迷倒了包括多诺万在内的一切单身女性，但是雷斯垂德怎么看怎么觉得迈克罗夫特讨厌，恨得他牙痒痒，简直想把他垂在额前的卷曲刘海全部拔光。

“好吧，这次又是你们圆场的事，苏格兰场不参与，我们走了。”雷斯垂德扁扁嘴，越过迈克罗夫特，想要赶紧溜走，并寄希望于这样说迈克罗夫特能良心发现放过他，不过显然他这样的想法是愚蠢的。

“天啊，苏格兰场办事就是这样不负责任么？”看吧，又来了。雷斯垂德翻了翻白眼。转过身冲迈克罗夫特的后背比了个下流的动作。

“那么大英政府还有什么我能为您效劳的？”这个该死的迈克罗夫特也不过是个圆场的特工，干起事来真是官派十足，讨厌，太讨厌了。

迈克罗夫特看了看周围，苏格兰场不少人集中在一起嗡嗡地窃窃私语着，迈克罗夫特觉得这些金鱼好吵，“啧”了一声，对雷斯垂德说道，“他们走，你留下。”

又、是、这、样！雷斯垂德简直要指天画地地诅咒老天不开眼了，但是他一个小小的苏格兰场探长就算在心里问候了迈克罗夫特祖宗十八代，但实际上他又还能怎么样呢？

“你们先回去吧。”雷斯垂德好想和他们一起溜走啊。看着多诺万羡慕的眼光盯着自己，雷斯垂德真想一头撞死。

“雷斯垂德探长。”

“啊，”对，撞死，“啊？”

“我在说，”迈克罗夫特按了按眉头，觉得再和这个雷斯垂德探长多呆一分钟自己的智商也一定会被拉低，不过，这个家伙还真是有意思，看啊，表情多生动，“苏联现在正处于崩溃的边缘，他们现在就像垂死的灰熊，在做最后的挣扎，所以近段时间一定会有更多的苏联间谍的出现，也会有更多的尸体。”

“我拜托你们要暗杀间谍也做的干净一点！每次一有人报案我脑袋就大！你告诉我，我的结案报告怎么写！”这个人真是讨厌，有必要说话的时候离得这么近么。虽然说得是一些机密问题吧，但是，这里又没有别人！“现在弄得附近三个街区都知道这栋楼里有尸体，用不到明天就会上太阳报的头条，我都能预想到题目将会是《一周内连环杀手频现雾都，是否会又有一个‘开膛手杰克’？》，然后弄得人心惶惶，你知不知道你们给苏格兰场带来多大灾难。”

真惹急了？

其实这种因为负责暗杀的特工没有将现场收拾干净，第二天来擦屁股的活，本来用不着迈克罗夫特亲自出马，好歹他也是现在圆场最炙手可热的行动组组长，但是他就是喜欢看跳脚的雷斯垂德，比他那不禁逗的小弟弟好玩多了。

“你到底有没有在听我说话。”雷斯垂德深呼吸了一下，终于平静了下来，深觉得刚才的爆发有些失礼，真希望眼前这个盯着他看的家伙没有听见。

“没有。”

靠。

“好吧。”迈克罗夫特看了一眼已经被自己带来的行动组员收拾干净的现场，又看回雷斯垂德脸上，“你可以在你的报告上写：发现上周枪杀乌克兰女游客的嫌疑人在租住地点自杀身亡，身旁留有遗书。”

“你，你在叫我伪造记录？”

“不，这就是事实，我会让他成为事实。”

天啊，雷斯垂德突然对大英政府的将来感到担忧。

“好了，你们可以收工回家了。”迈克罗夫特对他的手下说道，“那么，我亲爱的雷斯垂德，在你写好报告之后，我们将去哪里共进晚餐呢？”

“滚！”雷斯垂德踢了一脚迈克罗夫特的小黑伞，成功让他趔趄了一下。

啧，今天是不是逗弄的太过头了？迈克罗夫特急忙跟上去，拉住雷斯垂德，“去吃贝克街那家甜点店如何？”

雷斯垂德回头瞥了一眼迈克罗夫特，目光停在他的肚子上，“你觉得呢？”

迈克罗夫特顺着雷斯垂德的目光看下去，甜品店果然不是一个好主意。

“不过，如果你帮我写那该死的报告，我可以考虑在我家拐角处的便利店给你买个切角蛋糕。”

“不！那家的很难吃！”

“可是那是唯一一家用脱脂牛奶做的无糖蛋糕。”

“你听听，脱脂！无糖！这还是蛋糕么？”

“不吃算了。”

“好吧好吧，把你的进入系统口令给我。”

“不，我输完你再给我写，我不会让你再一次记住我的口令，然后隔三差五的进我的系统篡改我的记录了！”

“哦，格雷戈，我是为了你的前途才帮你修正你的报告。”

“滚！”

***

“里面发生了什么？”

“探长，是一伙苏联武装分子劫持了几个平民，圆场已经派了谈判专家进去谈判，但是里面却传出了枪声。”

天，可别告诉我好死不死的这么巧，那个谈判“专家”叫迈克罗夫特。他那哪是谈判啊，根本就是威胁。

“我和特警进去，你们再外候命。”

“是，探长。”

雷斯垂德讨厌AK-47，这是他脑袋一片空白之前最后想到的。

“福尔摩斯先生！迈克罗夫特！”喂，不要死。

这什么啊！你都中弹了就不要乱动了好不好，给他的这是什么啊这么丑。

两枚银质的硬币，没有面值，也没有英国女皇的头像，而是雷斯垂德的侧脸。

“迈克罗夫特……”

……

“你说，你当时是不是哭了。”

“谁哭了！”

“金鱼哭了。”

“你特么说谁是金鱼。”呃，好像又上当了。“你穿了防弹衣还装死，我真应该照着你的脑袋补你两枪。”

“哟，当时也不是谁眼睛红得像个兔子。”

“滚！”

“硬币收好了没有啊，全世界仅此两枚。你这么金鱼一定会丢了的。”

“我收好了！谁特么是金鱼！”

***

定格的画面中，埃里克·兰谢尔手中那枚硬币迈克罗夫特认识，那硬币上的男人，迈克罗夫特也认识。

 

（十五年前还和夏卷卷是一个发型的麦哥后来果然秃了= =！探长你的诅咒达成了。以及腹黑的麦哥明明是个妻控还老爱欺负探长 欺负完还得哄- -真是no zuo no die啊）

 

ACT.07

迈克罗夫特觉得这几日没有之前那样阴冷了，久违的阳光偶尔几天会突破浓雾散射出来。

挑了一个不怎么冷的冬日午后，迈克罗夫特走在人烟稀少的巷子中，迎面过来一个穿着风衣立着领子看不清楚脸的男子，两人擦身而过的瞬间，男子递给迈克罗夫特一串钥匙。

老总家的钥匙。

迈克罗夫特觉得既然拉康早就知道内鬼的事，虽然没有引起重视，那么一定是老总早有察觉，想必在老总家里也会留下一些线索。

迈克罗夫特坐在老总家隔壁一个街区的公园里晒了半个小时太阳，觉得还是找个地方暖和暖和比较好，便走进了老总家马路对面的咖啡馆，点了一杯无糖的蓝莓热茶和一份香草脱脂奶油蛋糕。

坐在临窗的位置，能将老总公寓的周边环境看的很清楚，并没有人在盯梢，毕竟老总去世已经快将近一个月，并没有显著证据能威胁到圆场那只内鬼，所以没有必要有人盯在老总这里。

迈克罗夫特一边想着一会太阳稍稍落山之后随着下班的人流一起混进公寓大楼，一边脑子里又窜出了那枚硬币的画面。

推开面前吃了一半的蛋糕，迈克罗夫特用自己的手帕擦了擦嘴角，起身离开。

太阳还没落山就又被突来的雾霾掩住，天已渐渐阴了下来，迈克罗夫特随着下班归家的住户进入老总的公寓大楼。

没有选择电梯，迈克罗夫特知道哪里可以避开摄像头，步行上了5层，来到老总房间的门口。迈克罗夫特看了看房门，又看了看楼道，确定安全之后拿出钥匙打开老总的房门。

老总不相信计算机——他从苏利文身上看到太多已删除的资料被他恢复，或者加密的资料被他窃取的例子——所以他重要的文件一定会手写，并藏在他最隐蔽的地方。

应该是墙上某幅油画的背后，或者是某个抽屉的暗格。

迈克罗夫特借着微弱的室外光，瞥了一眼老总的书桌，上面零零散散地放置了几枚棋子。

其中两黑一白是并排站在一起的，还有几个或躺或立地散落在别处。

迈克罗夫特走过去，拿起一枚，上面贴着一张明显是从合影中剪下来的苏利文的照片，另一枚上是劳菲森，剩下那个，显然是兰谢尔。

看来老总已经对他们三人产生了怀疑。

迈克罗夫特放下那枚棋子，绕过桌子，来到老总的座位，看了一下下方的抽屉，并没有什么机密文件。迈克罗夫特坐在老总的椅子上，想象着老总最后的日子里都在想些什么。

然后他的目光就被桌子上散落的另一枚棋子吸引了注意力，那上面也有照片，迈克罗夫特将它转了过来，不由得愣了一下，是他自己的。

这样一来一切就都明了了，怪不得老总强迫他“退休”，原来老总最先怀疑并且最为忌惮的就是自己。

他突然很想笑，原来自己这么多年的工作，都被视为是一场精心策划的骗局，而到头来自己不过只是布局人为了迷惑对方而布下的一枚棋子。

怪不得拉康会来找他，老总的这一多疑之举，反而帮自己洗清了怀疑，迈克罗夫特不知道此时该做如何的表情，最后只能双手盖在脸上，揉了揉眼睛。

待他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他注意到老总桌上的相框里，摆着老总和查尔斯勾肩搭背地站在一起，查尔斯笑的一脸阳光，双眼中洋溢着如同轻柔海风般的温暖湿润。背景是剑桥大学那一排排苍翠撩云的大树和一树树白色、淡紫色的樱花，两人站在暮春的如沐阳光中，好似一对父子。

查尔斯大概是老总最最得意的门生了，所以他一定会知道一些什么，就算他已经身死异乡，他也应该会留下点线索。

既然在老总这里一无所获，那不妨……

“夏尔，查尔斯的电脑是否在他遇难之后被回收？”

“应该是的。”

“那你去帮我去看看有没有什么有价值的东西。”

“好的。”

***

皮特悠悠醒过来，是因为阳光晃得他刺眼，小仓库只有在房顶上有一方小窗，恰巧晨曦的微光投射在他脸上。

颈边很疼，导致整个胳膊都抬不起来，不过他估计骨头没有问题。

FDR竟然在这种情况下没有杀他，所以皮特虽然依旧带着怀疑，但他已经察觉到了这里一定有什么误会。他决定回去好好调查一下香港行动组当晚到底传回了什么消息——FDR说他通知了肯尼斯之后才引来的杀身之祸，那么一定有什么信息被传了回来，而他一定遗漏了什么重要的线索。

FDR没有要求他相信他，对于间谍来说，相信什么并不重要而是他想要什么。FDR想要他去查某些事情。

他要抓紧行动了，首先就是封锁一切可疑的信息访问，设置一些更高的权限，并且自动标记、追踪那些试图攻击服务器的指令来源。

***

“迈克罗夫特，我进不去。苏利文修改了回收室的权限，而且里面有专人看管，他的人。”与其说苏利文党同伐异，不如说他现在腹背受敌，不敢轻信。

“五分钟后，我会给你另一部手机打电话，你大概有六分钟拷贝。”

“明白。”

夏洛克推门走进回收室，“嗨，嗯，”夏洛克看了一眼工作人员的胸牌，“玛利亚，我是特殊行动组的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我来替我哥哥迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯取回一些个人物品，听说都在你这里？”夏洛克礼貌性地笑了一下。

玛利亚难得见到一次高层领导，还是这般年轻有为，有些神魂颠倒，不过很快她便想起自己的职责，“请您出示证件。”

玛利亚拿去电脑前刷了一下，将证件还给夏洛克，然后又在电脑前输入了几个单词，“找到了，请跟我来，在第三排的架子上。”

夏洛克绅士地让玛利亚先行，自己跟在后面左右观察，发现标记后勤部的柜子在第五排。

“都在这里了，您要找的是？”

这时，夏洛克的工作用手机响了起来，“哦，他来电话了，你稍等。”

“是一个蓝色的小本，啊？黄色？到底是什么颜色的？你那里太吵了。”

夏洛克边讲电话边往后排的柜子走去，玛利亚轻笑着跟着他。

“麦，你太麻烦了，你自己和玛利亚小姐说。”夏洛克将电话放在玛利亚耳边，玛利亚下意识地接住电话，“是，我是玛利亚，没关系的，您说，好的，请稍等。”玛利亚走回第三排柜子，夏洛克跟了过去，然后在第五排柜子处停住了，那里只有少数两个笔记本，和一个台式，上面贴着一个大大的X，查尔斯特有的标记，没有屏幕。

于是夏洛克迅速把机箱卸了下来，取出了硬盘揣进外套中，信步走回玛利亚的身边。

“是，找到了，福尔摩斯先生，呵呵，没关系的，我听得清楚。不客气。”玛利亚笑着挂断了电话。夏洛克礼貌地接过手机并且冲玛利亚笑的灿烂。

“福尔摩斯先生说的是这个棕色的本子。”

“他就是这么麻烦。”夏洛克伸出手准备接过本子。

“很抱歉，这个本子暂时不能交还您，我们需要进行审查，如果没有机密泄露的话，我们会在24小时之内通知您来领取。”玛利亚冲夏洛克抱歉地笑笑。

夏洛克表示理解，耸了耸肩膀，收回手，“你应该庆幸你没有一个这样烦的老哥。”

“福尔摩斯先生，你是怎么知道的？”玛利亚听闻过夏洛克料事如神，如今亲眼所见，仍是不敢相信。

“通过观察。”夏洛克笑了一下，无意多做解释。

“呵呵，不过福尔摩斯先生很可爱，背景音乐是《伦敦大桥垮下来》呢。”

“哼，幼稚。”

“你们兄弟感情真好。请您在这里签一下字。好了，审查合格后我们会尽快通知您。”

“谢谢。”

夏洛克揣着查尔斯的硬盘走出回收室的时候，特意回头，冲玛利亚再次致以感谢，谢谢你，谢谢你的硬盘。

这时，夏洛克与迈克罗夫特联系专用的手机收到一条短信，是一个地址，迈克罗夫特换了暂居地，因为他刚才给夏洛克的工作手机打了电话，谨慎起见，他不得不换个地方。

“你听说了么，劳菲森先生申请了专项资金，要出去单干了。”回办公室的路上，夏洛克听到下属在走廊里窃窃私语。

“是么？怎么回事？”

“不太清楚呢，好像是他有了新的情报来源。真是的，老总才刚……没几天，局里就开始四分五裂了。”

苏利文任用亲信排除异己、劳菲森自立门户姿态甚高、兰谢尔苦于反恐无暇分身，福尔摩斯被迫退休蜗居在家，曾经令人敬仰熠熠生辉的圆场传奇四大支柱，现在岌岌可危。

夏洛克走过皮特办公室的时候，看到玻璃后面洛基倚撑在皮特的办公桌上，洛基在轻笑，皮特在皱着眉头看洛基提交的报告。夏洛克猜测一定是刚才他们提到的资金申请。

洛基笑着转头，遇上夏洛克的目光，目光在夏洛克身上审视了一番，并没有再看夏洛克的眼睛，冷笑了一下，转回去皮特那边。

***

10天后。2月17日。

“怎么样了。”周末的午后，阳光斜洒进来，照得屋里暖洋洋的。出于谨慎，迈克罗夫特在给夏洛克打完电话后，立刻更换了住址。现在，他们在一间稍大一些的小旅馆里办公。

“数据已经恢复出来了，我正在看。全是后勤部的支出流水。”

“看起来，”夏洛克随手拿起了一张迈克罗夫特打印出来的流水单，“这台电脑他们继续用了一段时间。”夏洛克递给迈克罗夫特，并指在一条支出上，“查尔斯20日遇难，但是这里的记录一直到30号。”

“恩，可能是月底清点的时候才上交的，虽然不符合规定。”

“等等，图姆纳斯，这个姓氏好熟悉。”因为后勤部一般都是公对公账户，很少有出现个人的名字，而恰巧图姆纳斯这个姓氏夏洛克在哪见过。

到底是在哪呢？

夏洛克闭上眼睛仔细搜索着脑海中的记忆，图姆纳斯，图姆纳斯……

“嗨，图姆纳斯先生，这是你的榛果拿铁……”随着美丽的女侍应生端来浮着厚厚奶油散发着榛果香气的咖啡杯，顺着看过去，夏洛克看到了一张笑颜，以及一双极美的蓝眼睛。

“图姆纳斯是查尔斯的一个化名，亚历山大·图姆纳斯。”

“在查尔斯遇难10天后，从他的电脑里转给了他自己一笔钱？”

“是的。”

福尔摩斯兄弟互相看了一下，相视一笑。

 

ACT.08

 

不管查尔斯是如何从那种情况下脱险的，他们当务之急是要找到他。

迈克罗夫特动用自己的关系网，暗中寻找那个叫亚历山大· 图姆纳斯的人的一切动向，包括出入境记录、银行资金、医疗记录，当然查尔斯不可能只有那一个假身份，但也聊胜于无。夏洛克则让手下继续制造自己仍在搜寻FDR踪迹的假象：加强了监视FDR家人的力度，监控一切从国外打回来的电话，并在国外增派了人手，暗中搜索。

“你就没想过你的那个小特工已经潜回国内了么？”洛基穿着黑色厚尼风衣，抿嘴似笑非笑地站在阴暗的墙角抽着烟，夏洛克走过去，也抽出一支烟，叼在嘴里，凑到洛基面前，就着洛基的烟点着了自己的。

“当然没可能，我知道他在哪，只是我够不到他。”夏洛克吸了一口，慢慢吐了出来，他看着悠悠的白烟淡淡地说。

洛基不置可否地歪头撇嘴，“哦，做给苏利文看？你哥那套阳奉阴违你倒是全学来了。”

夏洛克瞪了他一眼，“他在俄罗斯人手里，别说是苏利文了，谁都没辙，现在只能做到在他周边布下防御机制，防止他与其他国家有接触。”

“真有意思。”说完，洛基扔掉烟头，踩灭了它，哼着小曲离开。

“London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down.”

夏洛克猛然一惊，凝视着洛基离开的背影。洛基无意中哼唱的童谣，是那日迈克罗夫特给他打电话时为了掩盖自己所处位置环境音而故意放出来的。

他的工作电话被洛基监听了。

……

洛基哼着小曲，心情难得的好，自从埃里克那个混蛋把他的匈牙利情报网破坏之后，他已经有一个月没好好睡过觉了，不过还好他之前的策反工作在近期突然有了反馈，俄罗斯驻英国的文化参赞已经被他收买，这无疑是一个好消息，有了这个文化参赞的暗中配合，即便是匈牙利情报网恢复重建的慢一些、香港行动的失败，这些都算不上什么了。但是他并不想在皮特刚一上台就告诉他这个好消息，为皮特挣声誉？他疯了才会这样做。

所以他申请了专项资金，另辟了接头地点——在一个更为私密的，他的地盘里——虽然皮特和他的上级单位对于资金的限额和使用颇有微词，但他们还能怎么办呢？

“没有我，你们该怎么办呢？My fair lady.”洛基笑着走过办公区，顺手轻拂过一位女文职的脸颊，害这位女文职的脸登时红得像个苹果。

夏洛克远远看着，随即跟着洛基走出圆场。

除了洛基，没有人知道他将接头的地点设置在了哪里。

这时，夏洛克的手机响了。

The Woman.

“艾德勒小姐。”

“福尔摩斯先生，你说过会和我共进晚餐的，你忘记了？”

“并没有。”夏洛克盯着洛基的背影，看他拐进了一个窄巷。

“那好，今晚6点半，你来接我。”

“可以。”

夏洛克收起电话，站在原地，等了一会，才向巷子走去。

“啧，你的跟踪技巧真是差的可以。”洛基靠在墙边，等着夏洛克

“我并没有刻意掩饰。”

“随你怎么说，不过，不要再跟着我！”

***

傍晚，庞德街。

“劳菲森喜欢热闹。”艾琳·艾德勒优雅地擦了擦嘴唇。

“嗯？”夏洛克回神。

艾琳微微一笑，“我去一下洗手间。”

夏洛克站起来致意，艾琳拿出自己的口红，却将她的化妆包推向夏洛克，“我去去就回。”

夏洛克坐下，看见艾琳的化妆包里叠放着几张照片。

夏洛克看了一眼艾琳的身影，刚好她也在拐角处看了他一眼，冲他微微笑着，然后拐进洗手间。

第一张，是1990年苏联最后一次卫国战争胜利日红场阅兵，自此之后，苏联不再，阅兵也停止了。

第二张，是一个男人的特写，看起来是放大了这次阅兵方阵中的其中一员。

第三张，还是同一个男人，只不过经历了10多年的岁月，变得有些沧桑。他在陪同俄罗斯驻英大使会见英国首相。

夏洛克见过他，尤里安·梅捷列夫——俄罗斯使馆的文化教育新闻参赞。

显然，他并不是一个普通的文职人员，他有从军经历。

聪明如夏洛克，自然联想到了艾琳起身之前提到的洛基，难道这就是他策反的俄方人员？

还是说，这个前任军官，是前来与内鬼接头的？

将照片放回去，艾琳也回来坐定。

“当年的日子，一去不复返了。”艾琳有些伤感，望着街对面昏黄的路灯，在浓雾中愈发孤寂。

夏洛克顺着艾琳的目光望去，路灯下停着一辆黑色劳斯莱斯，洛基从上面走下来，望了望周围，进入对面的公寓。

夏洛克了然地看着眼前美丽与智慧并存的女人——圆场的第一情报女王，艾琳·艾德勒。

这时，艾琳从手包里又拿出几张照片，笑着递给夏洛克，“看啊，当年的老总，多么帅气。”

下一张是查尔斯和埃里克并排坐在长椅上，查尔斯笑的羞涩，埃里克坐的挺拔。

第三张是夏洛克进入圆场时，和迈克罗夫特在白厅门前的合影，两人威严地凝视着前方，镜头记下了他们相似的侧颜。

“我辞职了。”

夏洛克点点头，“听说了，你嫁了一个爱你的人。”

艾琳将手覆上夏洛克的手背，“不要再来找我，我不想听到，”她顿了一下，用下巴指向那些照片，“任何会让我对往日美好回忆产生负面影响的消息。”

然后艾琳起身，夏洛克为她披上她雪白的狐裘，两人步上街头，夏洛克轻吻了艾琳的手背，目送她离去。

那年，他们还都年少轻狂，意气风发；那年，查尔斯还是行动组组长，洛基是他的副组长，时常和迈克罗夫特的小组斗气，埃里克在一旁做着和事佬，皮特则一直窝在电脑那里，偶尔说些冷静的风凉话；夏洛克和艾琳坐在梧桐树下畅想着如何用超凡的智慧征服世界，然后互相靠着头睡去。

夏洛克看着手中那张黑白的全员合影，原来，他们每个人都变了。

夏洛克点起一支烟，顺手点燃了这张照片，看着它在烧成灰烬前放它随风飘散，然后围上围巾，竖起风衣的领子转身离开。

***

“艾琳·艾德勒负责洛基的接头对象的背景审查，显然她查到了她不想看到的。”

“对，洛基和俄国军方有牵涉，但是说他是内鬼还缺乏证据，我需要进去那个公寓。你那边怎么样？”夏洛克双手合十放在下巴上，窝在沙发里。

“已经锁定了一个叫做汤姆·勒弗罗伊的乡村教师。”

“汤姆·勒弗罗伊？哼，真是一个充满愚蠢浪漫主义的名字。他在哪？简·奥斯丁的故乡史蒂文顿么？”

看迈克罗夫特的脸色，夏洛克就知道自己猜对了，“要把他带回来么？”

“我亲自去一趟吧，洛基那边，你要小心。”

“知道了。”

洛基并不相信这个文化参赞，但他别无选择，都怪那该死的埃里克。

他给这个文化参赞的情报有真有假，他相信那个俄国佬也是如此，所以他还要继续分析。将接头室锁好，洛基转身离开。

夏洛克悄悄潜了进去，发现屋内什么都没有，只有一张茶几和两把座椅，丝毫没有任何可利用的线索。

夏洛克看了一眼地上的烟灰，有洛基的，还有两种其他的，等等，两种？夏洛克降下膝盖，半跪在地上，用指尖蹭起一点，放在眼前仔细观察，然后闻了闻，舔了舔。

一种是俄国雪茄，另一种是登喜路国王（DUNHILL King Size），迈克罗夫特最喜欢的牌子，迈克罗夫特？

不过后来雷斯垂德也抽上了这个牌子，雷斯垂德？

不对，还有谁？

埃里克·兰谢尔！

他怎么会在这里？

夏洛克可以看到洛基假笑着用这位文化参赞的表侄在2004年9月1日的俄北奥塞梯共和国的别斯兰人质事件中与车臣女恐怖分子有过露水姻缘一事威胁他；也可以看到那位文化参赞为了保护自己而私下处决了他的表侄，双重的负罪感萦绕在他心头使他焦虑地在房间里走来走去，最终瘫坐在沙发中，然后洛基像一只盘旋已久的猎鹰，盯准时机俯冲下来。他为自己点了一支烟，然后拿出一盒俄罗斯产的雪茄，递给那文化参赞……

但是夏洛克想不出来，为什么埃里克·兰谢尔会出现在这里。

时间紧迫洛基随时可能会回来，夏洛克只能在这间公寓的木地板下面安了窃听器，因为这里实在是太空旷了，连摄像头都没有地方摆。

第二日，洛基怒气冲冲地闯进正在开会的会议室，瞪着皮特。

“你们谁进过我庞德街的那间公寓？”

皮特挥手让其他工作人员都出去，只留了夏洛克和埃里克，“洛基，你冷静点，你那间公寓事关重大，我必须要彻底检查它的可靠性。”

“也就是你咯？”洛基咬牙切齿地看着皮特，皮特叉着腰靠在墙上未作辩解。

夏洛克看了一眼埃里克，他依旧靠在椅背上面无表情。

这三个人看来都和那个文化参赞见过面。到底谁才是内奸？

***

史蒂文顿，1796年，20岁的奥斯丁在错的时间遇到对的勒弗罗伊。

2个月前的查尔斯又在错的时间里遇到了谁呢？

迈克罗夫特撑着小黑伞走在泥泞的乡间小路上，出了雾都，却进了乌云中，冬雨淅淅沥沥得恼人。

这里比伦敦还要潮湿，迈克罗夫特想到查尔斯的腿伤，不由为他担忧。

他是少数几个知道查尔斯退居后勤部真相的人之一，他也隐约感觉到自那之后查尔斯和埃里克的关系变得有点微妙，他还听说查尔斯遇难之后埃里克一个人躲在办公室里哭，丝毫没有了他在人前果断决策的样子。

他要是知道了查尔斯并没有死，会不会高兴呢？

远处已经隐约显现出孩子们为他描述的勒弗罗伊老师的房子了——一间盖在小山坡顶端的木质矮房——牧羊人的暂居房，现在是查尔斯的住处。

查尔斯并未对迈克罗夫特的到来感到惊讶，只是侧开了身子让迈克罗夫特进来，对于迈克罗夫特的身高来说，这个矮房真是名符其实。

“红茶？”

“好。”

“嗯哼，不好也没办法，除了茶没有别的，没有酒，没有咖啡。”

迈克罗夫特注意到查尔斯沙发边的茶几上堆放着大量的止疼片。

查尔斯端着茶壶，坐在迈克罗夫特对面的沙发里，“我猜你一定是顺着那笔钱找到我的。但我总得把这里改造得暖和一些，不是么。”

迈克罗夫特点点头，看着烧的很旺的壁炉，牧羊人冬日可不会来这种地方，所以壁炉一定是查尔斯后加的。

“不过，比我想象中的要慢上几天，你还没有复职？”查尔斯夹起一块方糖，询问迈克罗夫特是否需要，迈克罗夫特摇了摇头。

“哦，真可惜。”查尔斯歪了歪头撇了撇嘴，将那块方糖放进自己的杯子里，不知道那句可惜是对着迈克罗夫特说的还是方糖。

也许两者都有。

 

ACT.09

 

“老总的事，我很抱歉。”知道查尔斯与老总情同父子，迈克罗夫特可以想象查尔斯的心情。

“是我没有完成好他交代的任务。”

“那你知道是谁了么？”

“这也是俄国人想要知道的。”查尔斯避而不答这个问题，“他们把我带回俄国，一直恐吓我，威胁我，拷打我，就是想知道我到底了解多少。”查尔斯看向迈克罗夫特，“我不知道到底过了多久，我也不知道他们为什么没有杀我。”查尔斯平静的语气仿佛在诉说的并不是他这两个月来的痛苦经历。“但是他们的审讯手段，我很熟悉。”查尔斯眨眨眼睛。

“洛基式的？”

“对，洛基一直很厉害，现在连俄国人都在用他的方法。”查尔斯笑弯了眼睛，捧着茶杯躲在蒸汽后面。

洛基的审讯手段，连奉行“只要有效不择手段”信条的迈克罗夫特都觉得惨无人道。查尔斯在受伤的情况下，活下来真是一个奇迹。

查尔斯立刻读出迈克罗夫特脸上的表情，“哦伙计，别这样，我这不是活的好好的？”

圆场曾经的元老，皮特的特长是追踪——不管是行动上的还是网络中的，洛基擅长审讯，埃里克擅长策反，艾琳负责搜集情报，迈克罗夫特一直在做着以静制动的统筹判断，夏洛克则是推理演绎，查尔斯是移情。

所以任何人，只要查尔斯想，不论你如何努力掩饰你的面部表情，他都能从中读出你的情绪，迈克罗夫特摊了摊手，“他们有没有提到老总？”

“没有，不过他们提到了你。”

“我？”

“对，作为一个‘老相识’而被提起。”

“哦？”

“还说你是掌握着大英帝国将来的男人。”查尔斯笑了，“我猜他们的意思是如果让你执掌了圆场，那整个英国政府机关和警察机构就可以前所未有的统一和融合。雷斯垂德一定想不到他也成为了别国重点的关注对象。”

雷斯垂德很纯净，在如今腐败的官场之中独善其身；雷斯垂德也很“聪明”知道自己哪些是可以知道的，哪些是不能问的；雷斯垂德也很敏感，比如他动身匈牙利之前的夜晚，确实心情不好也身体不适，雷斯垂德就有所察觉；雷斯垂德也很善良，这一点才是真正吸引迈克罗夫特的地方吧，查尔斯看着迈克罗夫特，轻笑起来。

“那么你究竟是被伏击，还是被灭口？”

“伏击，根本没有所谓的牵头人。”

“所以你有怀疑的对象么？”

“锅匠、裁缝、士兵……”查尔斯深深地盯着迈克罗夫特，然后继续说下去，“乞丐。我相信你已经去过老总的公寓了。发现那些棋子了？”

“是的，所以这些代号分别对应的谁呢？”

……

查尔斯回想起临走前那天的傍晚，老总拉上房间的窗帘，昏黄的灯光下，老总摆出四个棋子对他说道，“我知道他就在这几个人之中，锅匠，”老总落下棋子，上面用透明胶条贴住的是皮特·苏利文的照片，“裁缝，”埃里克·兰谢尔，“士兵，”洛基·劳菲森，“乞丐，”迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

“你此去见那匈牙利将军，所有我想从他那里知道的，无非就是一个代号。”

但是，如果从来没有什么将军呢？

查尔斯当然质疑过苏利文，因为前期全部是他在操作，他从中搞小动作的可能性也最大，但是他更加怀疑另一个人。

“每一个人都值得被怀疑。”查尔斯最终揉了揉额头，缓慢地起身，站在火炉边上为他的双腿取暖，本就纤细的身体经过两个月的地狱般的折磨，已经变得孱弱不堪，迈克罗夫特见识过洛基的刑罚，他可以想象此时毛衣下查尔斯身上的伤痕。

查尔斯始终没有说出那些个代号的意思。

迈克罗夫特坐在回程的小火车上，望着窗外呼啸着倒退的灰色风景，确认了两件事：一，查尔斯在怀疑埃里克，但是因为某些个人感情原因，他在没有证据的情况下并没有明确指出来，因为他知道他的话将起到至关重要的影响，所以他选择闭口不谈。

二，即便自己和雷斯垂德分开了，也依旧不能保护他的安危。

迈克罗夫特步下火车，拄着小黑伞打算步行回家，就在他距他新租的隐秘办公地点还有一条街的时候，他遇到了一个熟人。

“福尔摩斯先生？”那人穿着米色的风衣，里面是传统的西服三件套和蓝色领带，带着黑色的男士礼帽，是迈克罗夫特的旧部下，还算有天赋的一个旧部，已经跳槽去了外交部，摇身一变成了可以体面出现在公众视线里的公务员了。

也是他安插在外交部的眼线——那里总有些高层旨意难测，多个眼线可以省点心思——不过那都是他退休前的事了。

“嗯，”他叫什么来着？“斯宾塞先生，好久不见。”迈克罗夫特对他点头致意，却被斯宾塞强拉硬拽到对面的咖啡店里。

“为什么1月20日你没有回去圆场？”斯宾塞抿了一大口加了双倍糖的咖啡，盯着迈克罗夫特面前的花草茶撇了撇嘴。

“什么？”

“我给你打了电话啊，泽维尔的消息一传回来，我就告诉了老总，以及给你的手机打了电话，但是雷斯垂德说你出去跑步了。”

“你把查尔斯的事都告诉了格雷戈？”

“是啊，我以为你赶回去能稳定局势，借机回归圆场呢。”

迈克罗夫特凝视着眼前的茶壶发呆，透明的茶壶里，黄色的茶水中翻滚着美丽的花朵。迈克罗夫特的手轻轻敲打着桌面，斯宾塞什么时候走的他都没有去留意，他在思考。

那天很冷，而他也确实很烦，雷斯垂德很累，先上床睡了。他出去跑步回来，二人就讨论了分手，然后他一个人离开，手机落在了雷斯垂德家里。

这原本没有什么。

但是那日埃里克比别人早到了一个小时，却十分的可疑。

如果斯宾塞说的没错，那么他那通电话是和老总一起接到的，而皮特和洛基则是老总在赶到外交部了解了情况之后，才得到通知的，自然会比第一通电话到的晚。

然后他又想起了那枚硬币。

那天晚上他走后，埃里克去了雷斯垂德家。

他们……

迈克罗夫特揉了揉眼睛，按了按太阳穴。

***

1月18日，查尔斯前去匈牙利的前一晚。

格雷戈来到俱乐部，准备和老朋友们喝一杯，最近的迈克罗夫特很奇怪，可能是“退休”失落症，很焦虑，很敏感，格雷戈想安慰安慰他却收效甚微，今晚夏洛克来家里，也许能稍微缓解他的症状，或者更加严重……

想到他们兄弟的相处模式格雷戈就真的想喝一杯。

他松了松领带，准备开门的时候，从里面撞出来一个人，扑到他怀里，他下意识的以为是小偷，所以抓住了他的肩膀，把他扶正，却意外地跌进一汪深蓝的湖水中，“查尔斯？”

“雷斯垂德……嗯……局长？”查尔斯有点意外，但随即回过神来，也微微回头看了一下门内，可惜门已经关上。

“嘿，叫我格雷戈就好了。你没事吧，怎么脸色看起来不太好。”

“我没事，可能有点喝多了，加上里面空气不太流通。”真的么？格雷戈并不相信，仔细看着查尔斯苍白的脸，他在里面做了什么？还是被人欺负了？

“是谁在里面抽烟？我去教训他们。”查尔斯听了这话，看着他笑的开心，却衬得他脸色更加苍白。

“诶你真的没事吧？”

“恩，我没事，走走就好了。”

“那你慢点啊，不行我叫人送你回去。”

“得了，苏格兰场的局长亲自派人送我回去，我面子也太大点了。”嘿，那哪有迈克罗夫特派头大，怕什么。

“保护市民是我们应尽的义务啊。”

“那我也不敢白白占用大英政府的资源。”查尔斯打趣到，可能是他一直笑着，所以格雷戈看着稍稍没有之前那么苍白了。

“我走啦，格雷戈。”

格雷戈站在原地目送查尔斯走远，确认他有能力自己回家，才转身进入俱乐部。

“大局长，你可迟到了啊！这顿你请。”埃里克·兰谢尔坐在沙发里，旁边围了一群的男男女女。

“嘿，猜我在门口看见谁了。”见格雷戈来了，那群男男女女自觉地给他把埃里克身边的位置让开。

“查尔斯？”

“是啊，他很少来这种地方。”

“那是你不够了解他。”埃里克递给格雷戈一杯加了冰的威士忌，示意他碰杯，格雷戈也抬起就被冲他扬了扬下巴，豪饮了一大口。

“哈？”

“他那会可是这里的红人呢，不信你问问他们。”

“是啊，查尔斯炒鸡迷人！”一个可能是喝酒就过敏肿舌头的家伙凑过来大声喊道。

“我们爱查尔斯！”众人也跟着附和。

格雷戈笑了笑，几天来跟着迈克罗夫特一起变得低落的心情，得到了稍许慰藉。

“不过我看他脸色不太好啊。”

“可能是感冒了吧，不用管他。”埃里克漫不经心地答道，这时，有个打扮风骚的小伙子挤进了人堆，偏要坐在格雷戈身边，一个劲的想要往他腿上坐。“嘿，帅哥，请我喝一杯？”

埃里克看着尴尬的格雷戈好笑，拍了一下那名少年的腿，“下去，托尼，他可不是基佬。”

“嘿，怎么可能。”

“呃，小朋友，我真的不是。”

“骗人！埃里克带来的怎么可能不是！”可能是这名小少年还没有被人拒绝过，心有不甘地嘟囔着。

格雷戈则给了埃里克一个了然且稍带嘲笑的目光，“小弟弟，你今年几岁了？到法定喝酒年龄了么？我可是警察叔叔哦，你们最喜欢的制服男。”格雷戈觉得这几年自己的脸皮都被迈克罗夫特带厚了，学得坏了。说着，他作势伸进西服口袋里要掏出警徽。

少年立刻扫兴地离开。

埃里克一直在一旁窃笑。

“一个差一点就要嫁给男人并且和男人同居了十五年的家伙，竟然不是同性恋，格雷戈你真令我惊讶。”

“啊，就当我不是咯，反正如果我甩了迈克罗夫特，我一定还是会找一个温柔的女士的！”

“为什么是你甩他？”

“他敢甩我？”格雷戈瞪大了眼睛，酒劲有点上来。

“我的意思是，这么多年你都没甩了他，还舍得甩么？”

“哼！”格雷戈又灌了一大口酒。

两人在俱乐部里呆到10点多，格雷戈估摸夏洛克的拜访已经结束，所以打算回家去了。

“嘿，说好了我来结账。”格雷戈看埃里克掏出钱包，急忙也摸出自己的，拍下一张大票，和几个硬币当做小费，然后和埃里克勾着肩膀双双离去。

埃里克瞥了一眼桌上那堆硬币中其中一枚奇怪造型的硬币，若有所思。

 

ACT.10

公元2003年8月19日，联合国驻伊拉克办事处遭汽车炸弹袭击，造成至少10人死亡，100多人受伤。联合国驻伊特别代表在爆炸中遇难……

8月20日，死亡人数上升到24人。

英驻伊大使随从，圆场特工查尔斯·泽维尔严重受伤被紧急送往英国驻波斯湾巡洋舰。

“他怎么样？”大使很震惊，因为这是美英联军绕开联合国攻打伊拉克战争告一段落后联合国特使第一次视察巴格达，竟然就出了这种事。

CIA和圆场此次难辞其咎。

“全身都是弹片，膝盖处不容乐观。”舰上军医表示这里医疗水平太差建议赶紧伤员赶紧回本土医治。

大使记得这位特工有着一双美丽的蓝色眼睛，但此时此刻却在氧气面罩的挤压下紧紧闭着。

***

“嘿，查尔斯，你今天怎么样。”埃里克走进病房，将摩托车头盔随手放在门口的单人沙发上。

“埃里克，早。”查尔斯坐在床上，身体向前倾着，后背躺了一晚上有点僵硬，所以他并不想靠在竖起的枕头上，而手臂上的输液管也因为他这个动作而绷得有点直，显然，埃里克来的有点早，查尔斯早上的营养液和药剂还没有输完，“还不错。”查尔斯笑了笑，但其实他的膝盖还是很疼，时时刻刻地提醒着他它们很不爽。

埃里克看出查尔斯一脸希冀地看着他，走了过去，拿手中的东西轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋，你的书。

查尔斯如获至宝地接过它们。一本是今天刚开售的艾尔·弗兰肯的《谎言和说谎者：公平和不偏不倚地看右派》，另外一本也是今年才刚出版并且大热的，略为轻松的虚构类小说《达芬奇密码》。

“哦，埃里克，谢谢。”查尔斯晃了晃手中的《达芬奇密码》，好像在说：兰谢尔先生，你把我当做小孩子了么？不过还好不是《哈利波特》。

埃里克无奈地笑了笑，将查尔斯抱在怀中那本讽刺右派的枯燥读物放在查尔斯的床头小柜子上，替查尔斯整理了背后的枕头，“你该看些轻松的读物。”

“不，你怎么知道弗兰肯的书很枯燥呢，他可是获得过艾美奖的喜剧演员。”查尔斯仰头看着站在他床边的埃里克，“嘿，你那是什么眼神，喜剧演员也可以是政治类作家啊，他可是民主党。不许笑出声！”

“咳，我没有笑。”埃里克看了一眼查尔斯的营养液，还有一点点，他算了一下时间。然后拉过陪床椅。

“还记得汉克么？”

“恩哼，他是你的了。”

“可是我记得是我打赌输了，他应该归你。你可不能因为我救了你的命而以此来报答我。”

“我没有这么小气，送一个助理就当是报答了你。我和他谈过了，汉克比较喜欢在你手下当差。”

“这还差不多，我是一个好领导。”

“是是是。你要下棋么？”

“当然。”

***

皮特·苏利文重新检视了肯尼斯传回消息那天的服务器接收系统，并数据恢复了那条被删除的消息。

从而他也得知了圆场有内鬼这件事。回想那晚，他记得埃里克和洛基都在现场，洛基在加班，而埃里克取走东西就离开了。

皮特正在处理一个新的网络黑客对于伦敦市政府网站的攻击，看代码看累了打算喝口咖啡却发现自己办公室的咖啡机坏了。他走去休息间的时候，工作区的时钟刚好打过11点，他上了个厕所，回来碰到埃里克帮他和洛基沏好了速溶咖啡。

那时候也不过11点15分，而情报是在17分的时候发来，随即被删除的，那么，在他回办公室后，工作区又发生了什么？

他随即发现监视器视频也被删除了，恢复它需要更长的时间，也许他可以从另外的途径知道些什么？皮特边想着，边无目的地拖动监视视频的进度条，切换着各个监视器的画面。突然他看见埃里克在阴暗中哭泣，虽然不能很清楚地看到他脸上的眼泪，但是他手背抹去眼泪和用无名指按压眼角的动作还是很明显的。

皮特看了一下时间，正是查尔斯遇难那晚。

***

“嘿，美女，能不能帮我一个忙，推我到背阴的窗户边上？”查尔斯微笑着拦住一位护士，并且做了一个扇风的手势，“这里很热，我需要阳光但是并不需要烤箱。”

护士看查尔斯表情实在是太无辜了，变推起他，边和他聊起天来，“是谁把你放在这里的？”

“哦！是一个忙着和美女聊天的混蛋。”查尔斯做出一个恶狠狠的威胁手势，表达自己的不满，前面有个斜坡，他一个人可不能把自己推上去。

女护士咯咯笑起来，“那他可真是因小失大。”

查尔斯仰起头，准备和这位护士说点什么，护士也低下头，查尔斯突然惊呼，“哇，你的眼睛是黄色的，好漂亮。”

女护士想说，其实眼前的蓝色才是她见过最漂亮的颜色，却被一双大手阻止了。

“查尔斯，我刚才听见你在说我坏话。”

“我可没有。”

埃里克才不相信他，转头对护士说道，“谢谢你，”埃里克看了一眼护士的胸牌，“瑞雯，接下来的事情我来就可以了。”

“好了，”埃里克见瑞雯走远，继续逼问，“你刚才做了什么？”

“没什么啊，只是麻烦这位好心的护士将我推到凉快一点的地方，要知道现在是9月初！最热的时候，你将一个可怜的病患扔在炙烤的窗边是要谋杀么？”

“可怜的？”埃里克轻笑。“查尔斯，我十分怀疑你在破坏我的名声从而达到破坏我们赌局的结果。”

“哦？你对自己的魅力如此没有信心？”

“只要你不破坏，记得你答应过我。”

“好吧好吧，不过我不得不说你现在一无斩获而我已经有三个倾慕者了，如果你的指控是出于嫉妒与不甘，那我就原谅你。”查尔斯狡黠地笑着，被困在医院的日子也不是那么难熬。

“恩哼，不排除她们是母爱泛滥。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“我听到了，埃里克。”

“你什么也没听到，要不要下棋？”

埃里克刚才和老总汇报了医生对查尔斯的诊断，从此查尔斯可能再也不能执行高强度的间谍任务了，但是他回绝了老总现在要和查尔斯讨论今后去留的提议。

查尔斯笑的一脸阳光，但是埃里克知道查尔斯在一个人的时候会露出怎样的表情，查尔斯闭口不谈自己的伤势，但是埃里克知道查尔斯的膝盖每天每夜时时刻刻都在隐隐作痛。

他害了查尔斯，爆炸现场本来是埃里克和大使距离那个载满炸药的汽车比较近，但是谁都没有看清楚查尔斯什么时候窜到他们身前替他们挡住了大部分的碎片，然后热浪推着他们掉进了为了防御而挖出来的护城河里。

他害了圆场最有前途的特工，老总最得意的门生，因为他早就得到了伊拉克反动组织在策划袭击的情报，他与CIA的对家通报了此事，却没有想到袭击来的这般突然。

“你在走神，埃里克。”

“对不起，我刚才在想公事。”

“嘿，别告诉我，我可不想难得的假期中还被这种事情烦恼。”圆场之间平行部门之间从不在例会以外的地方讨论各自的工作。查尔斯遵守的很好，但埃里克却觉得他是已经预计到自己今后的工作将与之前不同，才故意回避这些话题。

“新楼就要建好了，等你能走了，应该就可以看到了。”埃里克落下一子，抬眼看着窝在床垫和枕头中的查尔斯，床头的小台灯是整间病房唯一的光源了，查尔斯的脸藏在阴影里，看不清楚表情，眼睛却熠熠闪着微光。

“哇哦，那可要提醒老总给我一间最暖和的办公室。”

然后两人都笑了。

那年冬天，新楼落成的庆祝晚宴上，迈克罗夫特第一次带着格雷戈出现在所有人面前；夏洛克站在屋外阳台抽着烟，看着屋内闹腾着要格雷戈献歌一曲的众人；过了一会洛基也跑了出来，“借个火。”夏洛克却表示他今天没有带火机，用的火柴，而恰巧刚刚是最后一根。

洛基“啧”了一声，抽出夏洛克嘴里的那支，放进自己嘴里，猛吸了一口，“味道不错。”

他们各自的小组成员也都聚在一起喝着酒大声笑着，FDR搂着肯尼斯可能在说着什么不干不净的笑话，被肯尼斯打了屁股，然后FDR一把推开肯尼斯，作势抽出一把“光剑”大喊着“欧比旺，纳命来。”肯尼斯也做出同样的姿势要和他开战。

这时候皮特从二人中间穿过，停顿了一下看向FDR，说了点什么没有人听清楚，FDR瞬间收起刚才的洋相老老实实地坐回去喝着闷酒，肯尼斯则冲皮特的背影比了个中指，然后跑回到FDR身边拍拍他的肩膀，以示安慰。

查尔斯跟着老总走进来，就像从前一样。

然后老总走到取餐台大骂了皮特调的琴酒布丁软饮味道不对，然后嘟嘟囔囔地又往里倒了一大瓶子进去。肯尼斯幸灾乐祸地捅了捅FDR，FDR却十分狗腿地跑过去安慰皮特。

夏洛克把洛基嘴里的烟又抢了回来，吸干净最后一口后扔在地上踩灭，洛基则冷哼了一声先行进屋。

查尔斯看了看天花板，找到了中央空调的出风口，让汉克将椅子帮他摆在那里，因为那里比较暖和。

埃里克走了进来，和每一个认识的人打了招呼，并在众人的簇拥下来到迈克罗夫特身边，迈克罗夫特将格雷戈介绍给埃里克，两人友好地握了握手。

然后埃里克拿着一杯鸡尾酒和一杯姜汁汽水来到查尔斯身边，看了一眼被艾利克斯拉走挑选食物和谈论美女的汉克，说道，“是个好孩子。”

“是啊。”

埃里克收回目光的时候，看见一身白色晚礼服的艾琳坐在那里，身边充满着想要和她搭讪却不敢的一众男士，埃里克微微向她点头致意，艾琳则端起高脚杯隔空冲查尔斯笑了笑。

“还是你魅力大。”埃里克回过头，看向也在对艾琳微笑的查尔斯。

查尔斯耸了耸肩膀，“也许是她母性情怀泛滥也说不定。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

“我听到了，查尔斯。”埃里克好笑，这对话仿佛似曾相识。

“你什么也没听到。”查尔斯抬起头对埃里克笑的一脸灿烂。

 

ACT.11

FDR有只手机，那日从苏利文绑架他的仓库里逃出来时，在自己的背包里发现的，他不知道皮特是什么时候放在他包里的，但是他知道他这么做的用意——追踪——在FDR想被皮特“找”到的时候。

现在，他回到当晚那个仓库，从一堆垃圾下面把被他包好的手机翻了出来，开了机。

这边，皮特·苏利文派人将夏洛克叫来六号会议室——他不像老总，那般偏爱石室，夏洛克不知道苏利文打的什么算盘，从容地走进去，发现在座的还有埃里克和洛基。

洛基皱着眉低头摆弄着手机，可能是收到了什么要命般愚蠢的情报而心情不佳；埃里克则靠在椅子背上冲他微笑。

夏洛克与迈克罗夫特说过，他很怀疑埃里克为什么在1月20日当晚会比其他人到的都早，是否他是那个内鬼，迈克罗夫特缓慢地否定了他的说法，“当晚他在雷斯垂德那。”于是夏洛克立刻联想起那枚监视器中的硬币，和埃里克与格雷戈间诡异的友情——他可不是没听说过俱乐部里他俩干过的那些奇葩的酒后洋相。

夏洛克记得自己当时故作惋惜地拍了拍迈克罗夫特的肩膀。

皮特笑着让夏洛克坐下，“你最近都在忙些什么？”

夏洛克瞥了一眼皮特，“你不是都在例会上听到了么，白痴”的神情在他脸上一闪而过，而后换上了虚伪的假笑，看向皮特。

“在监视一帮摩洛哥人。”2003年3月11日西班牙首都马德里的一个火车站发生了爆炸，警方怀疑是摩洛哥恐怖分子所为，而近期，有迹象表明他们流窜到了伦敦。

“哦，你是说一伙生活在非洲的阿拉伯人现在流窜到了伦敦？”

夏洛克没有答话。

“不如我们谈谈FDR？”

“FDR？哦，他很好，他现在天天和我喝下午茶，晚上泡俱乐部。如果你实在想找他，可以问问你家的金毛？”夏洛克笑了起来，对面的埃里克也听懂了他的笑话，侧过头用拳头挡住嘴笑出了声。

皮特一拍桌子，“我没有和你开玩笑，他是你的手下，还是一名身负一条特工人命的叛逃特工，如果你坚持说你和他有联系，那我也随时可以让你进监狱。”

夏洛克看皮特和他来硬的，便收起了笑容，此时洛基也从手机中抬起头来，仿佛很期待夏洛克被关进监狱，落在他的手里般跃跃欲试。

“他没有回国，我也监视了他的家人。”

“是么，看来你还是不相信他的叛逃，那你替我解释一下他的户头上为什么突然多出了3万英镑？”

夏洛克接过那张被打印出来的账单，显示就在最近收到的打款。

皮特继续说道，“他被俄国人收买了，现在正前往法国。”

夏洛克不知道皮特为什么要告诉他这个，他自己去解决这件事不是更好？

“他在一步一步潜回来。如果你有他的消息，必须如实汇报。”

夏洛克这次认真地想了想，如果FDR真的被俄国人收买，那一切的内鬼说都会被推翻。

“只汇报给我们三个，知道了么？”

夏洛克此生除了在迈克罗夫特那里吃过这等教训，这还是第一次。他满肚子怨气地钻进车里，开去迈克罗夫特的房子。

***

迈克罗夫特拄着小黑伞，看完《特洛伊之战》最后一场公演，心满意足地回到家，却警惕地发现门口有异样。

迈克罗夫特将小黑伞立在门口，掏出手枪，轻轻打开门，就听到一声从角落里来，“福尔摩斯先生？”

迈克罗夫特猛然打开灯，发现了FDR站在声音传过来的源头。

“你是？”

“弗兰克林·福斯特。”

“夏洛克那个叛逃的手下？”

“嗯，对，某种意义上讲是这样的，但是我要和您说的正是此事，我之前联系了拉康局长……”

***

FDR打开了那部手机，就相当于开启了皮特对他的追踪，瞬间就有电话进来。

“弗兰克，你在哪？”

“你不是已经知道了？”

“……”

“我发现你看过肯尼斯那条消息了。”

“是的，所以你的嫌疑洗清了，我会找到那个内鬼然后恢复你的职位的，现在回家吧。”

“不，那样太慢了，我需要你帮我个忙，制造我被俄罗斯人收买，现在已经去了巴黎的假象。”

“那样会使你的境地更加艰险。你自己小心。”

然后FDR收了线。

“没有人会吐露一切”确实是一句至理名言，FDR对皮特有所隐瞒，他并没有打算单枪匹马去对付那个内鬼，他此时正站在迈克罗夫特的门前，而皮特也好像另有计划，但他并不打算告诉FDR。

***

“所以你打算……”迈克罗夫特坐在沙发里，看着对面有些局促的FDR，FDR不知道自己是否已经说服了迈克罗夫特。

但是还没有说完就听见门外“噔噔噔”地有人走过，然后传来夏洛克的声音，“迈克罗夫特，你的伞落在了外面……”夏洛克走进来，意外地看见了FDR，“……操……”

夏洛克顿住了，突然一把拉起FDR，给了他一拳，又将他打回沙发里，然后按住他使劲打了几拳。

“好了夏洛克，他是无辜的。”

夏洛克松开FDR，FDR咳嗽着弹起来，吐了一口血，刚才打脸肉硌在牙上破了。嘟囔了一句“不早说。”

“他怎么可能是无辜的，他收了俄罗斯3万英镑，现在潜回来是为了执行务！”夏洛克想起今天早些时候在皮特那里吃的瘪。

“他是被嫁祸的，俄罗斯如果真的想收买卧底会用更大的价钱。”

夏洛克冷静下来，面向FDR，“那么，说说事情的经过。”夏洛克将自己放在沙发里，双肘架在沙发边上，双手合十支在下巴上。

FDR抽出茶几上的抽纸，擦了擦嘴角，“希望这是我最后一次像个复读机一样再说一遍。”

……

“你叙述的部分没有漏洞。”夏洛克初步相信了他的话，并且解释了很多当时他们想不明白的地方。

“所以，你来这里是要寻求我们的帮助？”

“是的，我需要局外人来帮助我。”

“那你那位局内人呢？”迈克罗夫特知道FDR并没有全说，其中就包括他和苏利文的关系。

“对，他帮助我制造了我在巴黎的假象。”

这让夏洛克又想起今早。

这时，有人敲响了迈克罗夫特的房门。

FDR笑了一下，窗帘被紧紧拉着，只有阳光轻轻穿过，照在他金色的头发上。

来人是皮特·苏利文，只有他一个人。

夏洛克看了一眼迈克罗夫特。

迈克罗夫特看着FDR，又看了一眼皮特。

“看来我们不合作也没有办法了。”

皮特一进屋就只看着FDR，FDR得意地笑。

皮特叹了口气，他本不想与迈克罗夫特合作，他一直视迈克罗夫特为第一威胁，好不容易迈克罗夫特被老总劝退，皮特可以不用分心制衡他们兄弟二人与洛基和埃里克之间诡异的平衡，专心于本职工作。

现在却只能和迈克罗夫特联合起来。

皮特走过去，推了一下FDR，挤在他身边，FDR嘟囔了一句下手真重。被皮特瞪了回去。

“好吧，FDR探员，你赢了。”

迈克罗夫特倒是知道FDR的意思，他们几个都在局外，就算有什么局也无法迅速反馈。

“我们下一步应该怎么办呢？”

“不如就利用一下现在的局势，FDR在巴黎发来消息，他知道圆场中内鬼的消息，并以此要求返回圆场。”迈克罗夫特说道。

***

2005年，3月2日。

洛基拿着一份报告走进会议室，扔在皮特面前。

皮特摘下眼镜，看了一眼洛基，“这什么。”

“俄国人说欧洲圣战组织要在7月份引发一场爆炸，来应和欧洲其他地区的恐怖活动。”

“7月？”

“对，八国峰会期间。”

皮特签下了字，洛基坐在他边上，过了一会埃里克进来，拿着另一份报告，递给皮特。

皮特看了一眼，发自巴黎的情报人员安全屋，内容是有关于：我没有背叛，我需要有人与我对话。

皮特看了一眼埃里克，把纸递给洛基，洛基看后皱了皱眉。“这是什么？”

埃里克走回自己的座位，“还不清楚，但是应该是FDR发来的。”

“FDR？”皮特看着埃里克，一脸的疑问。

“可能是个陷阱，也有可能他确实被冤枉，想进行对话。”埃里克瞥了一眼皮特，想看看皮特是否知道他小男友些其他的情况。

“让他有话直说，否则免谈。”洛基插话道，他喜欢直接。

皮特点点头，“对，拖延一下他，趁机搞搞清楚。”

“嗯。”埃里克同意道。

三小时后，埃里克带着另一封巴黎安全屋的特工发来的回复，“我知道圆场有一只地鼠。”

皮特按了按眉头，把眼镜又带了回去，看了埃里克一眼，不发表态度。

“你怎么看？”埃里克问洛基。

洛基觉得在这个时候去谈论一个背叛的外派小特工十分浪费时间。但是看起来皮特和埃里克都对此很执着，洛基很困扰，“拖延时间，让我们的人去看看，我看福尔摩斯就挺好，派他去看，是真的就带回来，是假的就处决。”洛基耸了耸肩膀如果是陷阱，那福尔摩斯就算个因公殉职好了。

“是个好主意。”埃里克也正有此意。

“那就这么办吧，我还有很多事情要做。”洛基收拾起资料回去他自己的办公室。

埃里克和皮特对视了一眼，相继也离开会议室。

***

“如果不出意外他会在庞德街当面警告那个文化参赞，如果他们的事情暴露了，那对于俄罗斯来说百害而无一利，所以他一定会借俄罗斯人的手去除掉你。”迈克罗夫特对FDR说道。

FDR表示认同般地点点头。

夏洛克表示已经在周围布置了人手，但是他没有说监听器的事，他们并不能百分之百地相信皮特的清白，他们不能错抓任何一个人。

周末的庞德街上熙熙攘攘地全是出来休闲购物的男男女女，进入新世纪后，英国愈发的开放与繁华，外国人在这里已经并不罕见了，梅捷列夫参赞走在街上，与那些兴高采烈的行人擦肩而过，一闪进入那间洛基准备的接头会见室。

“你叫我来？还没到固定的接头时间。”

“是的，但是情况紧急，你们的人在香港的时候没有收拾干净，那个被判叛逃的特工现在在巴黎，已经泄露了我们的秘密。”

“这不可能，我们的特工确认了他的死亡，而且我们也已经处决了劳伦女士。”

“事实就是如此，他现在巴黎的安全屋内，你们去解决他，在事态扩大之前。”

透过监听器，迈克罗夫特依旧很容易就认出了那个声音。

 

ACT.12

透过监听器，迈克罗夫特很容易就认出了那个声音。

迈克罗夫特坐在沙发里，回想起那年那场晚会，他将格雷戈·雷斯垂德带到圆场中，介绍给大家认识的那一幕。那一对充满礼貌却紧紧相握的双手，那午夜的电话和在手中不断翻滚的硬币，在他脑袋中不停穿插闪过。

然后停留在那日他被老总劝退的现场，埃里克脸上掩饰不住的同情和……得意。

一直以来，埃里克和格雷戈交好，他觉得没什么，自己欺负格雷戈欺负多了，是得有个适当的狐朋狗友帮他纾解纾解，不是每次欺负过后的哄逗都管用的。

但是他心里还是别扭。

以至于他一直以来都无法直视埃里克，他生怕他的演绎法告诉他埃里克和格雷戈之间的一些他并不想知道的事。

如果不是这样，老总在五年前第一次提出有内鬼的时候，他就应该有所警觉。

有时候，越是明显的事，就越容易被忽略。他看了那么多遍《特洛伊》却丝毫没有真正感悟。

埃里克·兰谢尔。

***

夏洛克带人拘捕了埃里克。

3月15日，埃里克因叛国罪而被判驱逐出境。

当然，他没有被终身监禁是因为俄罗斯从中斡旋，俄罗斯为此在交换间谍的立场上做出了极大让步。

迈克罗夫特撑着小黑伞，来到埃里克的暂押地。

埃里克玩着手中的硬币，见迈克罗夫特走过来，冲他笑了一下，将手中的硬币弹向迈克罗夫特，迈克罗夫特接了，放在手心仔细看着。

“如果它没有落到你手上，你要用什么办法迷惑我？”

埃里克耸了耸肩膀，为迈克罗夫特引路，两人走进房间。“走一步看一步，皮特的弱点在于那个外派特工，我本来想借夏洛克之口将皮特和叛逃特工的情事公之于众，他多多少少难辞其咎，但是夏洛克很聪明。洛基过于自负。你是我唯一的阻碍，不过如果没有那个硬币，你确实不容易被捉到弱点。”

“格雷戈并不是弱点。”

“对，但是足以蒙蔽你。”

迈克罗夫特没有否认。接过埃里克递来的毛巾抖了抖肩膀上的雨渍。

“为什么？”为什么背叛国家，背叛圆场。

“你以为你的圆场，你的国家是什么好东西么？”埃里克靠着墙笑了一下。“还记得2003年的巴格达爆炸么？”

迈克罗夫特点了点头，从那开始，原来的四巨头之一换成了洛基，查尔斯从此再也不能出任务。他怎么会忘记？

埃里克也自然不会忘记，当年他早就截获了伊拉克反抗组织试图袭击联合国特使的情报，他汇报给了老总以及CIA的接头人员，但是他们都没有想到爆炸来的那么突然。

他觉得他对不起查尔斯，他从此毁了一个优秀的特工。他带着负罪感继续调查这个组织，希望能把他们一网打尽，也算为查尔斯报仇。

怎奈他没有想到，“美国人早就知道这次袭击的具体日期，以及目标是针对联合国大使，但他们还是让这次爆炸成功了，因为美国人并没有在伊拉克发现大规模杀伤性武器，他们躲不开联合国的口水攻势，他们需要一个能拯救他们名声的机会，一个祭品。”

他们永远都是政治的牺牲品。他们的一切都可以被利用，无论忠诚、爱情、生命，这是他们无法逃避的命运。

“情势变得很肮脏。”埃里克可忘不了这么多年来，因为这种莫名其妙的原因而丧生的特工，他也忘不了查尔斯突然窜出来挡在他面前和查尔斯在恢复训练中坚定的表情却充满迷茫与绝望的双眼。

“俄罗斯就有多好么？都是一样的。”迈克罗夫特淡淡的看着埃里克。

埃里克顿住没有说话。

迈克罗夫特拉出一把椅子，坐在那里。

“他去匈牙利之前见过你？”

“是的。”提到查尔斯，埃里克的眼神变得柔软起来。

“为什么？”

“……”埃里克没有回答。

“为了警告你？因为他的内心深处一直预感到你是内奸。”埃里克想起那晚在俱乐部，查尔斯悲戚失望的眼神。

“你也知道？”埃里克反问迈克罗夫特。

现在轮到迈克罗夫特沉默了。

过了一分钟，迈克罗夫特才幽幽开口，“你是怎么知道匈牙利的事的？”这是他现在为止唯一想不到的一点。查尔斯不可能说，而就只有老总和皮特知道这件事。

“皮特有个毛病，他喜欢写人名。”埃里克笑了笑。

那日在石室，他险些迟到，带着一身的寒气，不想沾染给体弱的查尔斯，所以他坐在了他的对面，皮特的旁边，而皮特摊开的笔记本上赫然写着那位匈牙利将军的名字，虽然那只是一个名字，但他还是警觉地想到了这之间的联系，所以他急忙联系了俄罗斯人，但是他并没有想到，竟然是查尔斯前去接头。

“查尔斯没死，是你安排的吧。”

他用匈牙利整个情报网与俄罗斯做了交易，保证查尔斯必须活着。

埃里克没有回答。

***

皮特·苏利文因为埃里克的事被指领导无方，降了级别。

后调查，俄罗斯驻英大使馆文化参赞梅捷列夫，后经调查为克格勃特工，被遣返回国，俄罗斯也因这件事对英女王正式道歉，洛基·劳菲森则因为轻信也受到了处分。

迈克罗夫特则恢复了职位，并且坐在了老总经常坐的那个位子，主持了每周例会。

会上，皮特坐在下手第一个位置，看着电脑，刚要开口汇报一些资料，电脑就收到了一条黑客拦截信息，皮特眼角一挑，挑起了半边眉毛。

“嗨，亲爱的，狗粮没有了，带点回来？”

“你就不能用点正常的沟通工具么？”

“不能，会留下痕迹。”

“什么牌子的。”

“真的是你家狗么，没有我它可怎么办。”

皮特又挑了一次眉，还好他的电脑现在没插着投影。

“随便买吧，反正是我给的它都爱吃，是不是啊，我的小宝贝儿？”

皮特按按额角，修改了他的防火墙设置参数，终于清静下来。

“来一根？”夏洛克来到阳台，淅淅沥沥的小雨在今天终于停了，乌云也正在退散，洛基靠在墙边，看不出来被处分后他的喜悲。

“哼。”洛基瞪了夏洛克一眼，接过他手里的烟。洛基看着夏洛克点着自己的，正要给他点，被洛基躲开了，一把夺过夏洛克嘴里那根，放进自己嘴里，猛吸了一口，然后把烟吹到夏洛克脸上。

烟雾过后，夏洛克看到洛基笑得一脸邪恶。

雷斯垂德局长最近忙的要死，手下一个个笨的出奇，一点小事都办不好，那个新来的秘书更是让他无语，沏个咖啡都要用20分钟。

“安西娅？”雷斯垂德局长叫了两次都没有人回答。

这时突然有人进来，雷斯垂德局长放下手中的文件，双手揉了揉脸，“谢天谢地，我的咖啡终于来了。”

“抱歉让你失望了。”来人并不是安西娅，雷斯垂德局长猛然抬头，一脸的难以置信。

“麦……福尔摩斯先生。”

迈克罗夫特笑的一脸算计，雷斯垂德突然觉得他现在不是大英帝国伦敦警察局局长，对面也不是圆场老大，而是回到了十五年前，那个喜欢找一个小探长麻烦的圆场行动组组长和他好欺负的游戏对象。

“我说过，你要把它收好，就是不听。”迈克罗夫特递出那枚硬币。然后握住了雷斯垂德伸过来的手。

***

“喂，你买的是猫粮好不好，你真的是个电脑高手么？”

“这和电脑有什么关系。”

“狗粮和猫粮又有什么关系！”

“它会吃掉的。”

“不会！”

“那你吃掉。”

“皮特·苏利文！”FDR抄起沙发上的两个靠垫一个朝着皮特扔了过去，另一个拎在手里跟在那个枕头后面扑了过去。

皮特顺手接过那个枕头，挡住了FDR随后的攻击，左手一挡，肩膀一侧，顺势将扑过来的FDR顶倒，坐在FDR身上。

FDR大声喊叫，你背着我去学了近身搏斗？

皮特笑着，总不能老栽在你小子手里吧。

夏洛克竖着领子点燃一根烟，仰头看看刚刚起飞的飞机，转身看见洛基似笑非笑地靠在他的车上。

艾琳坐在远去的飞机上，掏出手包中的照片，照片里，瘦弱的查尔斯坐在轮椅上晒着太阳睡着了，埃里克手中拿着一张毯子，轻轻地吻在他的额角，笑得从未有过的温柔。艾琳使劲扯出了一个苦笑，然后将照片塞进一个信封，写上了“勒弗罗伊先生收”。

***

埃里克站在屋外的铁丝栅栏后，看着郁郁葱葱的枫树和积累了很多很多年的落叶草地。他喜欢夏天，虽然那年的夏天发生了很多事情，但大多时候，还都是些美好的回忆，他看见查尔斯从远处走来，与记忆中的身影重合，他冲他笑了笑。

谢谢你，查尔斯。

他知道他一旦被流放，俄国人会如何处置他，他知道他们的审讯手段，因为还是他教会的俄国人使用洛基的手法。

他知道查尔斯此行何来，他曾经是圆场里最好的神枪手。

他冲查尔斯笑笑，查尔斯也冲他笑笑，只是微微眯着的蓝色大眼睛里此时充满着氤氲。

查尔斯端起枪，流下一滴眼泪，而埃里克脸上同样的位置，流下一滴血。

是年七月，英国伦敦发生多起地铁和公共汽车自杀式爆炸。

从此，反恐成为圆场自冷战后的唯一重心。

 

END.


End file.
